She Had Me At Hello: A tale of the marauders
by VioletGrey
Summary: How do James and Lily fall in love? Why does Sirius never marry? Why does Remus withdraw from tonks? What really happened between Sev and Lily? This story follows the marauders from their sixth year, to their deaths--in their many woes and loves.
1. 0 Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Okay, So this is She Had Me At Hello. A story that I've been working on for a couple of months now. I wanted to get all of the characters hammered out before I posted this. There were a lot of kinks, and I simply had to unkink them. 

Therefore, SHMAH is a TALE OF THE MARAUDERS. [I've always loved the Marauders.] And, it's told in Six different points of view—some parts will feature more. Snape shows up a time or two, and another character will as well. I'm covering from their sixth year to the time of death. (And actually, I'm going to go a little bit past Lily and James' death in a really cool way.) Well—the sixth year really focuses on Love and growing up with very few bits of actual Voldemort. Then, the seventh year, well that will be different.

With it—I'm explaining in depth why Sirius was never married—I mean, he is good looking, after all. As well as explaining so much of Remus' hesitation and withdrawal from being with Tonks. I am also going to show how Lily stopped thinking that James was just an arrogant, bullying toerag!

I've created two characters for this. Lydia Williams and Valerie Russell.

**This is the part I want everyone to read: **I don't care too much bout the rest. I've researched using all seven Harry Potter books, all of the interviews with JK I can find, etc. I'm also a HUGE seventies fan. I'm making this as realistic as I possibly can. One thing I found out—The weird sisters weren't around for this, guys. The lute player was born in 1974, and I hardly think that he was in a band at the age of two.

**THE SONGS THAT THE PARTS ARE NAMED AFTER ARE NOT RANDOM. THEY ARE CHOSEN FOR SPECIFIC REASONS (most actually, I spend a lot of time on) AND CONNECT TO THE PLOT.**

This is "Happy Birthday" –the Beatles

__________________________________________________________

Sirius Black, October 18th 1970.

"Master Sirius must wake. Misses ordered us to come wake you up. It's your birthday, Young master! It's your eleventh birthday." Kreacher stood next to my bed, poking my forehead.

"Stop it." I groaned. "I'll get up when I feel like it." I didn't want to wake up now. I needed my beauty sleep, Hadn't mother always said that the key to looking beautiful was getting enough sleep? Well I needed that.

Not that I wasn't beautiful...or...uh...Handsome.

"Master must get up." Kreacher persisted. "It's time to wake."

I grew sick of the little elf's demands, so I sat up. "I'm getting dressed, Leave." Kreacher, the foul bugger, turned and left my room noiselessly. I got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs. In my usual seat sat a letter. It was addressed in red ink, and the back bore the Hogwarts crest.

"It's your letter." Regulas exclaimed.

"Well spotted." I rolled my eyes, and laid the envelope next to my plate. Did he really not think it would come? I could read it later.

Remus Lupin, December 2nd 1970.

"Remus, could you let the owl in?" My mother asked as she watched a knife chop up potatoes for lunch. "Please?"

"Okay, Mum." I walked over to the window, unhooking it the snow burst in, I didn't recognize this owl. It was a black owl, ours was brown. I took the letter off its foot, and it flew off in a hurry.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

I looked at the envelope in my hands, flipping it over to make sure the crest was there and it was real. "It's my Hogwarts letter!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think it would come!"

Lily Evans, January 30th 1971.

Today was the day.

My eleventh birthday. Mummy and Daddy were letting me do whatever I wanted to today, except for that...

Doing that made My sister furious. She always got jealous of me, I didn't understand why either. Me and Tuney had always been close. We were as alike in personality as we were in looks.

She had my same fair skin, but instead of deep red hair, she had blonde. Instead of Almond shaped green eyes, she had round brown eyes. I was more patient that she was, and a little quieter. But not much.

"Come on, Lily, We're leaving in a little bit to pick up Sev. Wake your sister up and Hurry down for breakfast." I heard my mother call.

"Okay, Mummy." I answered. I stopped, picking up a piece of paper on my floor, It rested in my palm and I made it crumple and uncrumple, giggling silently as I walked into Tuney's room. "Come on Sis! Wake up! We're leaving soon!"

"Get out, Lil!"

"Okay, Okay!" I urged, backing out of the door. I should probably get dressed now...I don't want to upset Mummy. I went back into my room, picking out a deep emerald turtleneck sweater and my favorite pair of jeans. I got dressed hurriedly, then grabbed a hairbrush and my favorite silver butterfly clip before running to my mother. "Mummy, will you put my hair half up?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course, sweetie. Give me a moment." She flipped a pancake, and then sat the spatula on the counter. "Come here, Darling." I walked to her, handing her the brush and clip. She brushed through my naturally wavy hair and pinned it half back like I had asked.

Before too long, although it seemed like weeks, we were arriving in spinner's end to pick up Sev, my best friend, Next to Tuney of course.

"So what do you want to do today, Lil?" My father asked from the front seat of our car. I bantered off a list of things perfectly acceptable...

At about four, we got back home. Sev was with us, we were going to eat cake and ice cream. But someone waited for us...

There was a funny looking man on the step.

"I told you he'd come, Lil." Sev whispered to me. "He's from Hogwarts!"

"How can you tell?" He looked like a regular man to me. Nothing special. Although dressed oddly...

"He's wearing a cloak. Like a wizarding cloak. I think that's Albus Dumbledore! He defeated Grindelwald." Grindelwald?

"Good Evening Mister and Misses Evans. I'm Albus Dumbledore, professor at Hogwarts school. May I come in?" My parents oddly look taken to him.

"Hogwarts? Is that the school you've been talking about Lily?" I nodded. "Oh, Come in Mr. Dumbledore, Sir."

We all sat in the living room, teacups placed before us. "I have something that may come as a shock to you. Lily is a witch." Tuney stormed out of the room, "And we like her to come to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry for further training.

James Potter, March 27th 1971.

"James?" I heard Dad calling. I focused into turning on my broomstick. "James?" he called again.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. This was my flying time! The weather was great. And I had to try out my new broomstick. It was sad though that I couldn't take it to Hogwarts with me.

"Your letter has just arrived!"

"MY HOGWARTS LETTER?" I screamed, skidding to a halt and racing inside, my broomstick towed under my arm.

"The very one indeed." He handed me a parchment envelope, and I ran my fingers over the seal. It was real!

Lydia Williams, April 10th 1971.

"Hey Lydia!" Luke called, "I'm playing this song for you." He sat a vinyl on the turntable, and after a few seconds, the vinyl was popping as riffs began coming out of the speakers.

"They say its your birthday!" The Beatles sang from my living room. How did they expect me to be happy on a day like today? It's been one year since the Beatles broke up...one year to the day.

The Beatles were not just some boy band, as my father says, they were...they were going to influence the world, he could just wait and see.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Lydia, Get the door!" My Mom screamed.

"Make Luke!" I hollered back.

"Lydia, go get the door!" She argued.

"Fine!" I pouted, walking down the hallway to our front door.

"Hello Lydia, I'm Albus Dumbledore." The man on the porch had a long beard, and little glasses. He smiled at me, before continuing, "May I speak to your parents?"

"MOM!"

"I'm coming," She emerged seconds later covered in fabric pieces and loose threads, "Hi, I'm Karmen Williams. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to talk about Lydia. And to bring this letter." He pulled something out of his cloak, which I noticed to be a yellowed envelope. "May I come in?" She smiled.

"Certainly."

We all went back to living room. "Have you noticed your daughter doing strange things?" He asked curiously.

Luke leaned in the doorway, "Yeah, She blew up the tea kettle a couple of days ago because Mom threw out her nasty dirty converse."

"Well, I can explain everything. She's a witch."

"Oh, So nothing really is wrong with her afterall? She's just weird." Luke laughed.

"We have a secret society of wizards." What.... "We have schools. We'd like her to come to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we can help her with her gifts."

Severus Snape, May 3rd 1971.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, EILEEN, WHY ISN'T DINNER READY?"

"STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!" I heard the shuffling of feet over raised voices. I scrunched up in my room, not wanting to move. The footsteps got closer, and then my door swung open. "This came for you, Sev." She whispered tossing the envelope at me before quietly closing my door.

"WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN!? WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE DAMN KITCHEN?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. I looked at the envelope, in red lettering, it read:

Severus Snape

Spinners End

The littlest bedroom in the back

Leeds, England

I flipped it over, excitedly. There on the back was the wax seal, peering closely at it, I saw the Hogwarts crest. I just had to make it to September the First. Then I would get to leave here, and spend the year away from them. Lily would be there too.

I hope she gets put into Slytherin...

Valerie Russell, July 7th 1971.

"Are you ready to go, Val?" I heard Mum ask from the parlor. "We don't want to be out too late. Let's get going."

I slipped into my sparkly sandals and walked to join my Mum, I got to the front door and opened it, waiting. "I'm waiting for you now." I heard a soft hoot, and something dropped on the doormat. I looked down. "MUMMY! MY LETTER'S COME!!!" I picked it up impatiently, and tore the envelope open. "Dear Miss Russell, We are pleased to inform you that you have been ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!!"

"Oh, That's wonderful. I knew it would come though, You're brilliant, Vallie."

I smiled. "Thanks Mum."

She kissed me on top of the head, "Happy Eleventh birthday, Vallie."


	2. 1 Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Revolution" –The Beatles

_______________________________________________________________

Lydia—

_"They say you want a revolution...well...you know...we all wanna change the world...you tell me that it's evolution...well...you know...we all wanna change the world...but when you talk about destruction...don't you know that you can count me out?"_ I heard knocking on my door, so I turned down the music. Then took the few steps over to my door.

"Hey Lydia, Do you need help packing?" It was no other than Luke standing in my doorway.

"Sure, Luke, but I don't want any funny business." I replied imitating The God Father, Luke's favorite movie.

"Are you really listening to the White album, Again?" I looked at my twin, narrowing my eyes.

"What's wrong with that, You like it too!"

"I do, I've been listening to The Rolling Stones," I looked at Luke with wide eyes.

"WHY!?"

"One—Because they're awesome. The song 'Paint it Black' is pure musical genius. Two—They've never broken up, and are still together, with promises for MORE albums to be released." He smirked. I felt my face fall.

"Yeah, well—they wouldn't have been so good if they hadn't been able to get inspiration from The Beatles," I stuck my tongue out at him and threw all of my converse into the bottom of my trunk, save for my black low tops, I'd leave those out for tomorrow.

"Will you all stop bickering, I can hear you all the way down in my sewing room!" Mum called.

"Fine!" We shouted back, I rolled my eyes and pushed my thick curls out of my eyes. Mum was so decided on me keeping them long—ugh, how I hated it! They were always in my way!

"I'm going to miss you, Twerp." He sat down on my bed and pulled out my sock drawer, handing it to me.

"I'm going to miss you too, you—you square."

"I'm not a square!" He argued, throwing socks at me. I tried dodging them, a hand over my head. Even though, let's admit it—socks hardly hurt.

"You are too! You're listening to The Stones!" I feigned passing out and into my purple flower rug. Purple had always been my favorite color.

"Okay, you're right." He agreed.

"You're giving up like that?" I was shocked. Luke never backed down from a fight. Our fights have lasted for weeks. Crap, some of them weren't even resolved.

"Tonight's your last night here. I don't want to argue with you." I didn't know what to say to that, "Be sure you pull a bunch of good pranks at your new school."

"Like what?" I was glad for the subject change. Luke and I don't do sentiment well.  
"Uh, I dunno. I'm sure you'll think of something. You're always the mastermind of our pranks. I just have the guts to pull 'em off." He laughed.

I giggled, "Remember that time we put a frog in Mum's makeup box?" He nodded.

Silence bloomed between us, he flipped through a book I'd bought for school and I threw all the things Mum said I'd need into the trunk.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. What're you telling your friends at school?"  
"What you already told them. You're going to some special Music School in London. They already believe it—it's not hard to, with your singing." He shrugged, "Don't forget to take Gandalf, Okay?"

"I wasn't going to." Gandalf had been my birthday present from Luke earlier this year. I was learning to play the guitar! So far, I was mediocre. I was going to get better though, that is for sure.

Remus—

I turned over, and looked at the clock. I'd kept waking up during the night, and it kept looming towards time to leave. I knew that I should get out of bed soon, After all the train left at eleven. I wasn't excited though. I knew I was supposed to be, but I wasn't.

I was terrified.

At Nine Forty-eight, I finally got out of bed and headed upstairs, smelling bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Are you ready for today, Remus?" Mum asked as I slid into a chair at the kitchen table.

"No," I admitted sheepishly.

"We've already talked to the Headmaster about your condition, Remus. It's going to be fine. He's made all the arrangements." She's already told me this before. "They made a house that you can go to, and stay there for the full moon. They have a secret entrance and it's far away from the school. They planted a whomping willow tree, Remy. You know how dangerous those are. They all have their ways of placating, though. You can get to the safe house through the tree. No student would ever think about finding you there."

"I know, But still, Mum. I'm living a lie. I'll make friends, and I'll pretend to be normal, but I'm not."

"Remy," She looked at me with a sad glint in her eye, "You are normal. You're completely normal. What happened to you—well, we've got to keep living our lives. Don't ever give up, we still love you. You're still my son, no matter what, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"But what?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, Mum, It's nothing." She walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"It'll all be okay, Remy, I promise." She'd been promising that things would be okay ever since the accident.

They hadn't been, yet.

Sirius—

"Are you ready to leave for the train, dear?" My Mum entered my room, I looked up from the hand held mirror I was holding.

"No, I'm not going!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to!" I tossed the mirror on my bed and crossed my arms over my chest.

I had a cowlick! Could you believe it? Her eyes fell on the abominable lock of hair, "Oh dear, Let me fix that." She pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell. "Go ahead, look." I picked the mirror up and studied it.

"Where'd it go?" I looked in disbelief at my once again perfect locks.

"I fixed it for you."

"Thanks, Mum."  
"You're welcome, Sirius." She looked around my room, "Are you ready to go, dear?" She looked in my trunk, sticking her hair swiftly behind her ear.

"I believe so."

"I put all of your clean robes, socks, button down shirts, that really good conditioner—Remember Sirius, the best thing I've taught you is that you must always look your best. I went ahead and packed several face washes. I know you haven't gone through puberty yet, and your skin is still mostly clear, but that should change—and will change soon. If you start to get a blemish, use something on it immediately. It's disgraceful to have blemishes."  
"Yes, Mother." I sighed. I had heard all of this before. There were a lot of things that were disgraceful—teeth that weren't the color of snow, hair that wasn't conditioned, skin that was dry, clothes that were wrinkly and didn't match. You name it.

"Well, Uncle Alphard is here and ready to leave. You're going to go with Narcissa and Bellatrix," And Andromeda, Mum, did you forget that? Just because she's in Ravenclaw, doesn't mean she doesn't exist, "Doesn't that sound fun?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you at Christmas, dear," She told me as we lugged my trunk downstairs and then into the Muggle car that Uncle Alphard had gotten to transport us in. I saw my mother eye it warily.

"It's the best that I could get, There weren't any other options, I assure you. I'm loathing of the rusty scrap of metal, Too."

"Well, honey, good luck." Mum kissed my forehead, as Uncle's driver put my trunk in the back part of the car, I watched as the suit clad man opened the door for Uncle and I to get inside. There were two rows of seats, facing each other. Uncle and I sat on the one by the door. Andy sat in the far corner, staring out the window, her brown hair waving around her shoulders, and Cissy and Bella were whispering together. Bella was nearly four years younger than Cissy was, but the two of them were inseparable. Bella adored Cissy, and Cissy loved admirers.

"You know, Cousin," Cissy began, "If you don't get put into Slytherin, The family will disown you."

Bella nodded in agreement, "She's right, You saw what they did to Andy, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Girls, Enough." Uncle objected.

Val—

"Did you remember your mascara?" Mum asked, I turned and looked at her in the car.

"Yes, Mum."

"What about your favorite blue shirt?"

"I packed it this morning."

"Did you get your goose down blanket?"

"Yes, It's good you magically expanded my trunk. Otherwise it wouldn't have all fit."

"I put in a present for you this morning. Just something little. I hope you like it. Do you promise that you'll write tomorrow? Did you pack plenty of food for Heathcliff?"

"I will write tomorrow and let you know how everything went. And yes, I packed plenty of treats for Heathcliff."

"I can't believe you're already starting school," She sighed, "It seems like only yesterday..."

"That I was walking, I know." I smiled and turned and looked at Mom.

"Remember, I won't care what house you get in." She said, "It's up to the hat, You know that, right?"

"Yes, I hope I'm a Ravenclaw, like you."

"Just as long as you aren't a Slytherin, Like Daddy." I narrowed my eyes at the mention of my father. I never saw him. And I really meant never, I'd never seen him in my entire life. I didn't like him—neither did Mummy. She always said he was a bad man, he just paid for some of the stuff I needed, and sent me a Christmas present and a birthday present every year.

Surely if he gave me gifts, he couldn't be that bad.

"I won't be in Slytherin," I promised.

"I'll still love you, if you are." She promised in turn, "I just, well, it's where the hat decides to put you. And that's that."

"I'll be in Ravenclaw, Mummy."

"You're awfully brave, Vallie. I bet you'll be in Gryffindor."

"I could live with that." I smiled, staring at the countryside moving around us. "How much longer?"

"About ten minutes, Dear."

Ten minutes until Hogwarts...

Lily—

"Do you know how to get to the platform, Nine and Three Quarters isn't one that is accessed from the public?"

"Maybe it's the wrong ticket," Dad offered.

"Dumbledore said that I'd have to walk through platforms nine and ten. I don't know if you'll be able to get back, so maybe you shouldn't go."  
"Why would we want to?" Tuney shouted as dad placed my trunk on one of the trolleys.

"Tuney, Don't be like that. I'm sorry that you can't go. I really am."

"Why would I want to? Why would I want to be such a freak?" I looked at her, my eyes sad.

"Tuney...Don't say that." She crossed her arms and refused to look at me, Sighing, I began to push my trolley towards the correct platforms, and then, before I knew it—I was there.

"We'll miss you, Darling." Mum said giving me a hug.

"We love you lots." Dad added.

"I love you all too," And then I slipped through the wall—luckily I hadn't splattered against the stone. A large, scarlet steam engine stood waiting, as parents and kids lugged their things onto the train. I pulled my trunk off the trolley and hopped on the train, looking for a compartment I found one of first years within the first three compartments that was still sort of empty. Three students sat in it, a boy with untidy black hair, a girl with untidy brown hair, and another boy with tidy black hair.

James—

A girl looked into our compartment, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked to be our age, with shoulder length, Red hair and almond shaped green eyes.

"Hello," She said, "I'm Lily Evans. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. She had me at hello...

"Hi," I squeaked, swallowing, I continued, "Of course we wouldn't mind...Why would we?"

She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen in my life.

"Lily!" A boy behind her said, tugging on the back of her shirt.

"Sev!" She smiled, turning and hugging the boy.

"I'm just two compartments down, Do you want to come join me? There's another girl in there named Val that seems really nice." I looked at the boy. Jet black hair that hung to his shoulders—that could use a wash. His nose was long, and greasy looking.

"Yeah, Okay." She said, "Nice seeing you," She replied and left.

"That was weird." The girl whose name I'd learned was Lydia commented, "She came in, then left, Just like that." I had decided that I wanted to sit with her, when I saw her trip the boy who had came in that she didn't want sitting with her. Then Sirius had joined us because 'it looked like we were having fun,'

"Back to our plans," Sirius changed the subject, "Our secret underground society of general up to no goodness."

"We need a name," I suggested. Sirius and Lydia had something in common with me. The three of us all seemed to be excited about pulling pranks at Hogwarts.

"How about, The Marauders?" Lydia suggested.

"I like it," Sirius declared, "It sounds fancy."

Then the door slid open again, "Do you mind?" A boy with pale skin and wavy light brown hair asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Sirius asked, I thought this rather odd.

"Anywhere but Slytherin." The boy replied with a shrug.  
"Welcome home," Sirius replied gesturing to the seat next to Lydia.  
"I'm Remus Lupin," The boy said, hoisting his trunk up onto the rack over his head.

"I'm Sirius Black, and these are my friends."

"James Potter," I said.

"And I'm Lydia Williams." Lydia smiled at him sweetly. "Have you heard of the Lord of the Rings?"


	3. 2 Marauders

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Okay, So this part is quite odd. However, Please, Bear with me. The story will be set in their Sixth year. However, there's a lot that happens before their sixth year, so the first few parts I'm using to set things up.

______________________________________________

Lily; Valentine's Day, First Year—

"Surely though, you must understand the reasoning for Muggle Studies, Sev." I Tried to reason.

He laughed, "It's about as interesting as History of Magic."

"I love History of Magic!" I objected.

"Why?"  
"I grew up not knowing any of it for the first few years of my life." Sev stared off into space, ignoring me, "What?" I asked after his silence had bloomed.

"There's an owl coming with some sort of package," He sat up on his knees, squinting his eyes to try and see what it was.

"Isn't it too late for mail?"

"No, Mail doesn't have a designated time. It's coming this way."

I turned and regarded as the snowy owl flew closer and closer, dropping a package at my feet.

I looked at Sev with a brow raised.

"Don't give me that look, I have no clue what this is about."

I tore the paper of the parcel, revealing a box. Inside was a box of chocolates with three Lilies on top. I pulled off the card.

"Lily," It read...

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_James Potter_

Potter?  
James Potter?  
That arrogant, Bullying, hateful, James Potter?

I tossed the chocolates into the lake, but I saved the flowers. Those were the first flowers I'd ever gotten from a boy. And they were Lilies...Even if they were from Potter.

Sev stole the card from my hand, "Ugh, That bigheaded Potter sent you flowers! Surely, Lil, you must know how awful that boy is."

"Oh, I do, Sev, I do."

Remus; Second Year—

The last few months, and all of first year, I'd really bonded with my roommates. Peter, James, and Sirius were as good as brothers now. I'd really begun to trust them.

Now, though, I had to be careful.

"Why are you so sick all the time?" Sirius inquired, yet again.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Sirius, Peter and I have been noticing a habit with when you're sick." James added, "It's always on the full moon."

I swallowed hard, "What a weird coincidence."

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Peter asked.

"It's changing, You know, puberty?"

"Remus, We know."

"You know what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and looking at James.

"We know that you're a werewolf, mate. And we're okay with that." Sirius replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously, what else would make sense?" Peter asked.

"I find it rather...Wicked." James added, nodding.

"I'm not a werewolf."

"Stop denying it, mate. You know how to brew the wolfsbane potion. You 'leave' every month around the full moon. Your eyes are that weird yellow color that werewolves are." Sirius said.

"We're not going to tell anyone. We just want you to know that we know. That it's okay, and we'll still be your friend anyway. And that we're here for you. Whatever you need."

"You don't think I'm a monster?" I looked at their faces.

"I think it's really cool." Sirius replied, shrugging.

"You don't want to kill me?" I asked.

James laughed, "Why would we want to do that?" He scrunched up his brows.

"I'm a werewolf," I worded.

"So?" Peter looked at me as if I wasn't getting something.

"You'll still be my friends?"

They all nodded, "Of course, _Moony_." Sirius smiled.

Lydia; Sometime During Third Year—

"You know what'd be really good for our pranks?" James asked, as we sat in the room of requirement. One of the weekly marauder meetings.

"No idea, Mate."

"Let's become Animagus!"  
"Yeah!" Peter and Sirius agreed whole heartedly.

"I'm good enough at transfiguration to where I think we could figure it out easily. My Mum can transfigure. I've talked to her about it enough to know how easy it'd be. What'd you say, Lydia, Remus, You in?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Remus added, a weird smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, We'll I brought this book from the library." He pulled a worn mahogany book from his bag, "It says that the first thing we have to do is decide what animal we will transfigure ourselves into."

"I want to be a wolf," Remus replied automatically.

"I've always thought it'd be cool to be a dog. I could chase my tail." Sirius shrugged.

"What should I be?" Peter asked, looking at James.

"A rat," James replied with a smirk.

"I like it." Peter responded.

"I'll be a Stag." I watched them all talk about this, thinking quietly, "What about you, Lydia?"

"I don't know." I chewed on the inside of my lip.  
"You remind me of a fox." Sirius offered. A fox. A small, sneaky, sly fox. I liked it.

"I like it," I voiced.

"I think we should have nicknames that correspond with our alter-personas." Sirius offered, "Like Remus can be Moony."

"Yeah, And you can be Padfoot." James smiled at Sirius.

"Okay, _Prongs_." He laughed, "Get it, You'll have antlers. Prongs!"

I laughed at Sirius' stupidity.

"Peter can be Wormtail." James suggested. Peter didn't even begin to argue.

"Which leaves, Lydia. I'm thinking Scarlett. You always hear of foxes being Scarlett red."

"I like Fluffy. Aren't they supposed to be really fluffy?"  
"Guys, you're seriously mental if you think I'm going to let you call me Fluffy. I object." I put my hands up.  
"What about Scarlett, Huh?" Sirius asked.

"I like Scarlett."

"Okay, So it's settled. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Scarlett, and Me, Prongs." He smiled, "This is the best thing we'll ever do."

James; Sometime in the first half of fourth year—

"Oh, C'mon, Lydia!" I got down on my knees and gave her the most vulnerable look I could. "Pretty please?" I begged.

"Why? Why does it matter so much?" She asked me.

"Because Evans clearly doesn't like him—he needs more information for wooing her. Plus, you can plant the seeds of love." Padfoot wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Had he waxed them? Yesterday they seemed bushier...

I shook my head, turning back to Lydia. "This is true love, Lyd! True love! You can't say no to that!"

"Actually," She smirked at me wickedly, "I can."

"Don't do it Lydia, Don't!" Remus said, looking over at us from his four-poster bed.

"Don't say that Moony! You don't understand, You've never felt the love I feel for Evans!"

"For starters, Prongs, Maybe you should call her by her actual name." I narrowed my eyes at Remus. He didn't understand. Sure, Remus liked girls. But he never did anything about it. He was too 'busy with his studies' for girls apparently.

I turned back to Lydia, "C'mon." I pouted, "It's just a little favor. I'll do anything. Just befriend Lily, please!"

She groaned, "All Lily and Val talk about is hair care and coordinating colors. That's so boring!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, If they care about deep conditioning, let them. There's nothing wrong with looking your best." Sirius objected. They were so not helping me. Padfoot and Moony both.  
"Peter, Help me."

"I'm not going to say yes to Peter, Surely you'd know that." Lydia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Li-de-uh-ah," I stretched out the syllables in her name, pulling on her hand. She backed away from me and dashed over to Remus, sitting down next to him, "Pwetty Pwease?"

She threw her head, face down on Remus' Shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" She groaned, not looking at me.  
"Not until you say yes!"

"Fine, Okay, fine, I'll do it." Remus patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sure that there is more to them than just hair care..."

Lydia looked up with wide eyes, "No, Rems, There's nothing else there! All I ever hear is 'Condition this,' 'Exfoliate this,'—it's maddening."

"Hey, I'll still be your friend, okay? No matter. The worse thing that could happen is that you'd start deep conditioning your hair, right? How scary is that?"

She pouted, "Very scary."

"No, it's not, Scarlett. Shut your trap." She looked away from Remus' and stuck her tongue out at Sirius and then threw her head back on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm going to die!" She said throwing her head back dramatically, and placing her hand on her forehead. I looked at Sirius, and he nodded. We pounced, tickling Lydia.

"Maybe of laughter..."

Sirius; Christmas Break of Fourth year—

"Oh look, the little Gryffindor all by himself. Aren't you going to dance with anyone?" Bella inquired as she came over and sat down for a drink with her steady beau—Rodolphus Lestrange. "You know, My Friend Ella has no one to dance with—I don't think she'd mind that you're a filthy Gryffindor. Her last boyfriend was a Ravenclaw. She's in your grade, Cousin."

"I'm fine, sitting here." I picked up my wine glass and swirled it.  
Bella pushed a lock of her dark curly hair behind her ear, a piece that had tumbled out of her up do from all the dancing.

"Suit yourself, Mate." Rodolphus replied.

I saw Uncle stand up on the stage that they band was playing on, "Excuse me, If I could all have your attention for a second," He was beaming, a large smile on his face, "I'd like to announce, with great honor and happiness, that our eldest, Narcissa Black has just become engaged to Lucius Malfoy!"

The couples around the room cheered and clapped. I tried not to roll my eyes.

This was certainly early—Narcissa and Lucius were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. But then again, in the pureblood world, I had learned you had to snap them up fast. If you didn't you'd be stuck with a half blood and the family most certainly couldn't not be stuck with that. My stupid, insufferable family—they couldn't tolerate anything but pure and Slytherin.

I still couldn't believe that they'd let me come this year.

I guess, even if I was the Gryffindor, I was still the smarter and handsome one in the black family.

I wasn't completely ruined yet.

"Aren't you happy for her?" My Mother asked, coming in—again to check up on me.

"Who?" I asked, I was bored.

"Narcissa. She's just entered the best union she could've possibly!"

"Oh, yeah, Loads."

"They're both, fine, upstanding young _Slytherins_."

"Yep." I replied, not even looking at her.

"You really ought to dance with someone."

"I'd rather not." I replied.

"The girls are _lovely_," She said, looking out at the girls who weren't dancing. Most of them, in all honesty were far from beautiful. But I knew my mother well enough to know that she meant _'Slytherin_,' and _'Pureblood_,'—not _lovely_.

Val; Sometime during fourth year—

"You know, Lyd, You've got really pretty eyes." I commented, staring at her wide, blue eyes.

"Thanks."

Lydia had been our dorm mate since first year—but we've never really gotten to know her before. She was always hanging out with that arrogant James Potter, and Remus Lupin—the quiet guy, and Peter Pettigrew—the weird kid, and then, Sirius black—who was seriously _**hot**_.

I'd gotten to know her this year, though. She'd been spending more time with us, and less with the guys. She was a tomboy, there was no doubt about that. But in a really girly way. She had the most curly, blonde hair that I had ever seen in my life. Some days, it'd curl up perfectly—others, it'd be a fiasco.

She had always played pranks with the guys—and lately, I'd come to see how fun it could be! I had helped them several times.

She was nice as could be, but the poor dear didn't have a clue when it came to beauty. She never wore makeup, or fixed her hair. She'd taken the Hippie, Au Natural idea to the extreme.

She did shower regularly though...that was a plus.

"You know, if you let your curls grow out, they might behave a little better." I suggested.

She pulled on a lock of her shoulder length curls, "I don't know," She replied, "I've always had short hair. My brother's kept his long—for a boy. And I've kept mine short—for a girl."

Her brother was hot, too. Not as hot as Sirius, but still fairly attractive. I'd seen him when she left for this past Christmas. He looked like her—but was a lot taller, they were twins, afterall.

"Hmm, how is your brother?"

"He's fine."


	4. 3 Snape's Worst Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The words that are underlined are not my own, but written by J.K. Rowling.

___________________________________________________________________

Lydia—

"What did you think of the DADA exam?" Lily questioned, looking back from Val and Myself.

"Easy-peasy," I replied, kicking my shoes off, and pulling off my socks, immersing my feet into the cold water of the lake, as Val and Lily followed suit.

"I think that I got at least and Exceeds Expecations," Lily replied, putting out her arms and leaning her head back, letting the sun fall on her face.

"No Doubt, Know it all, though I suppose the potions exam will be much easier for you, eh?" Val asked teasingly.

"Well, yeah, and if they covered Makeup charms on the charms exam, then you'd be good to go, wouldn't you?" We all burst out laughing, it was all in good fun.

"I'm excited about the Astronomy test."

"Why is it again that you're so obsessed with the stars?" Val asked, raising a brow.

"I dunno. It's something about looking out, and realizing that I'm only very small. You know? It's like a George Harrison quote," Val interrupted me.

"Oh no, Here she goes on a Beatles tangent again..."

I narrowed my eyes, "Very funny. He talks about realizing that the world is a big place, and that we're very small. You know?"

"Wash out your mouth," I heard James' voice raise, "_SCOURGIFY!_"

Lily turned around, her red hair flying, pushing up off the bank, and screaming, "Leave him ALONE!"

Sirius and James instantly looked towards us, James pushed his hair back from his forehead and regarded Lily.

"All right, Evans?" I told James that she liked Severus...I told him that picking on Severus only fuels Lily's hate for him. Why'd he have to do this?

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, I could hear the menace flooding into her voice, "What's he done to you?" She asked, defensively.

"Well," James shrugged, "It's more the fact he _exists,_ if you know what I mean. . ." I looked at Remus. Why wasn't he stopping James from doing this? Remus was still reading his book, surprisingly. Wait...that was my copy of Return of the King! I was sure of it! And he was folding the corners of the pages.

"You think you're funny," She began, crossing her arms over her chest, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James offered. James had zero tact right now, "Go on...Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." I cracked a smile. I'd been the first one to call him Snivelly...

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily replied.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Snivelly began picking up his wand and was directing it at James, "OY!"

Snape hit James with a spell I'd never heard before, slashing open his cheek. That was dark magic—why couldn't Lily see that Snivelly was downright evil? James countered this by holding Snape upside down, his robes falling down, and I swear, I saw Lily smile.

"Let him down!" Lily protested.

"Certainly," James moved his wand up, and then Snivelly crashed onto the ground. He stood up quickly grabbing his wand, but Sirius quickly froze him into place, laughing.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I watched as Lily drew her wand, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, Evans, Don't make me hex you," I tried to send James' a message telepathically. He was ruining his slim chance of being with Lily—his true love, apparently.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

Sighing, James muttered the counter curse. Remus was still reading.

"There you go," James said as he watched Snivelly get to his feet—again, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

"Fine," She said, I could see her eyes glaze, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!"

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily looked at James like he was insane, "You're as bad as he is..."

"What?" I didn't see where Lily was coming from either, If anything James had been doing Lily a favor in revealing Snivelly's evil qualities, "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. You make me SICK." She picked up her shoes and socks, and hurried off, I watched her retreat into the school, Val pushed her shoes on and began to follow.

"Evans!" James called, "Hey, EVANS!" He looked at Sirius, rolling his eyes, "What is it with her?"

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," I tried not to laugh at Sirius' comment.

"I know that she thinks you're conceited." I added, walking over to them.

"Right," James pushed his hair back from his forehead, "Right." he looked off into space, then turned back to Snivellus, "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"I'd actually, rather like to keep down my lunch, so if you couldn't, that'd be real nice." I offered. Plopping down next to Remus.

"Lydia!" he looked surprised.

"Remus!" I replied, "What part are you at?"  
"Almost to the end. Arwen just showed up."

"Oh, I love that part." I commented. James and Sirius sat back down, in front of Remus and I.

"That was brilliant!" Peter offered.

"Actually," I gave Peter a hard glare, "It wasn't. I'm not going to be the first to defend Snivellus, I can't stand him, you all know that. But seriously James, If you wanted Lily to like you—that wasn't the way to win her heart. I think she likes you even less than she did before. Which wasn't even much to begin with. I'm disappointed in you, Prongs."

Sirius—

I looked at Lydia, listening to her—like always—brutal honesty.

"She's right, Prongs." I shrugged. "Wasn't the best to do. Evans was finally starting to slightly turn around. Ever since Snivellus has been hanging out with the Lestranges and Malfoy, and all of those other foul, Slytherin gits. She talked to you last week."

"I really just screwed things up, didn't I?" He plucked at the grass, pulling several blades up at once.

"Yeah, Mate, You did." I offered honestly.

He stood up and kicked the tree nearest us.

"Hey, What're you doing?" Remus finally looked up from his book, and narrowed his eyes at James, "I'm trying to read here."

"Yeah, Well, I just screwed up things with Evans."

"Not to be mean, or too brutal, mate," Remus began, "But you didn't have anything with Evans. How could you have screwed it up?" I choked back the laugh that had risen in my throat.

"Evans was starting to turn things around, it wasn't going to be long. But no, I had to go and be a toerag and screw up everything!" He sighed, and kicked the tree again.

"Mate, I feel your pain," Lydia started, looking at the tree with a scared expression, "But please, stop hurting the tree. What did it do to you?"  
"It's more or so the fact that it exists, if you know what he means." I answered tauntingly.

"I can't believe that I said that!" James hit his forehead with the back of his palm, "I can't believe it."  
"Oh, You can. You say things like that all the time." Remus replied, shutting his book altogether at this point.

"I do not."

"You do too, Mate." I argued. Sighing, "But it doesn't matter. Old Snivellus is a Slytherin. He's clearly a bad person."

"I can't believe he called Lily...You-Know." Lydia's eyes were wide, and she did looked shocked.

"I'm not. You know his crowd, his type. He hangs out with Rabastan and Scorpius for cripes sakes!"

"Like you really know them," Lydia argued.  
"Actually, Lydia, I do. I've been socializing with them at family events my entire life." I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts of my cursed, wretched family.

Oops, I bet I messed up my hair. I quickly smoothed my locks back into place. I hoped that I hadn't messed up my part. Because then I'd need a mirror to fix that, and there were no windows or remotely reflective surfaces near. Except the Lake! If only I could inch closer to the lake, and just peer down for a second...They wouldn't notice...

Lily—

"I can't believe it, I just can't." I cried into my arms.

"Boys suck, Lily. That's a simple fact. And Sev—oh boy, He is so not worth your time. And I'm not just saying that to try and make you feel better. He's a nasty, nasty boy."

"Sev and I," I took a deep breath, "He's always been one of my best friends. He was the first person I knew who was like me."

"That doesn't mean anything, Lils." She tried to persuade me.  
"It does, Val, It does."

"It's not like the two of you were dating or anything. Hey, it's good that you figured out how big of an arse he was before anything more serious happened." I sobbed into my arms, not looking at Val. I had nothing else I wanted to say, I just wanted to stay here, in the window seat of the library, and cry.

I wanted to cry, and cry, and cry, until somehow time propelled backwards and Sev didn't say that about me. It had never been an issue between us. I didn't understand how someone could dislike another purely based on their blood purity. I could do magic as good as Sev could, couldn't i? I was better at potions than he was. I was better at Transfiguration than he was.

"NO! Get out of here! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Val shout. I wiped my eyes and looked up.

"I just want to apologize."  
"No! No, No, No! Leave her alone, Snivellus. I mean it." I heard her fish her wand out of her pockets, "If you come nearer, I'll hex you, I swear that I will."  
"Please, Just let me talk to her." I didn't turn and look at him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. The lies he'd try and tell me. I didn't want them.

"No, I'm not going to let you." I heard her breathing even a little, "Leave, Snivellus. Leave or I will hex you."

I heard his footsteps retreat...

James—

The last two weeks of school flew by rather quickly. Every day emphasized more how much of an idiot I was and had been. We all make mistakes—however not all can be forgiven.

Those two weeks, Evans had ignored me more than she ever had in my life.

I did not understand. Snivellus had called her a...and she still thought he was better than I was?

I wasn't as bad as Snivellus, and I'll tell you why. I _do not _pick my friends based on the purity of their blood. I _do not_ meddle over the dark arts, like they're oxygen. I _do not_ sit around and come up with spells that will rip apart people's skin.

I was so much better than old Snivelly for Evans. _Why couldn't she see that? _

I sighed, packing up my things. I'd blown another year away...Now, all Evans thought was that I was an arrogant, bullying toerag. I'd been called a lot worse in my life, but that hit pretty hard.

So what if I was good at things? I was amazing at Quidditch. There wasn't any point in hiding it and pretending like it wasn't true.

So what if I picked on people?

I only picked on Slytherins, and it's not like they didn't deserve it.

I'll promise myself one thing, next year, I'll turn things around. I'll make Evans see how great of a guy I am.

_I'm not a toerag. Bitch, Please._

Val—

"Hey, Sweetie, Are you sure that you don't want to come with me and mum to Isle Elladora? It's full of really hot wizards...from all over the place."

She laughed, "Thanks, but I just want to hang out at home, get in a lot of sleep. You know?"

"Sure, if you change your mind, let me know, okay? We've got plenty of room at our summer house for you. And mum really doesn't mind, not in the least."

"Thanks, but have fun without me." She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave me a reassuring smile.

I gave her a quick hug in farewell, and then walked over to meet Mum and the new beau that I had heard oh so much about. He was from London, and owned a bookstore somewhere. He was graying, with a soul patch and a beard. He looked friendly enough.

"Vallie!" She called as I walked over to her, hugging me tightly, "How do you think you did on your OWLs?"  
"Fair enough," I shrugged.

"Val, This is Gregor, Greg, Val." She looked at him adoringly.

He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Val. I've heard a lot about you." I smiled.

"Likewise." I wondered idly, how long this one would last...

Remus—

I had been home from school for two days, and already, it was time for the full moon. Being at home during the change was so much more relaxing.

Although, during the school year I had James, Sirius, and even Peter to help keep me company. At home, I could wallow in my own misery. I found the sleeping pills in the cabinet, and took three with a large glass of pumpkin juice. I walked downstairs and to my bedroom, past my bed, and my closet door and to the next set of doors, I quickly walked inside, locking the Fifteen-odd deadbolts and locks around the steel door. I then sat down the glass of Pumpkin juice and fell down into the heap of blankets in the far corner. The walls were steel, the windows completely barred. I'd taken enough sleeping pills to where I'd be out soon...

I watched the window, the cover of clouds as daylight turned into twilight...

And then, I saw it.

The round, silver orb that I had grown to hate. To despise. It was for that glowing orb that things couldn't be the way that I wanted them to be. I could have had a normal life if the moon didn't exist. I could have normal friendships, and I could have friends over, and my parents wouldn't be afraid of their son.

I could even have a girlfriend.

I watched the silver orb glisten and come out completely from the strands of clouds.

I felt my bones crunch and lengthen, my rib cage expand, my skin stretching tight, and fur growing in all over my body. I felt my back lengthen, and began to hunch over, landing on all four limbs, screaming out in pain. I felt my eyelids pop open, and my eyes changing, my face elongating, my ears growing, my spine lengthen into a tail, I screamed again, writhing on the ground in pain.

And then it was done, and Remus Lupin didn't lay on the floor any longer, a half wolf creature did.

An Abomination.

A Monster.


	5. 4 Just Like Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

__________________________________________________________________________

James—

"James, It looks like James Bond is tapping on the window behind you, I bet it's a letter from Sirius. You better go see." I stood up, laying my spoon in my bowl of porridge and unlatching the window. James Bond hopped onto the window sill and stuck out a long, scaly leg, a roll of parchment attached to it. I tore the letter off and James Bond flew off quickly.

I sat back down, unrolling the letter.

"_Prongs_," It began...

_Mum and Dad have gone fully mental this summer. Every day, I get told that they're going to disown me because of the fact I'm a Gryffindor. And of course, Regulus helps them right along. They keep talking about how it's time for me to pick a side, and they're giving me this ultimatum to join them, or get out._

_I don't know what to do anymore, I can't keep fighting these nut jobs. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of it. My Parents want me to be something that I'm not, and that I'll never be. Apparently, the dark lord is recruiting members. They want me to join. I'm not going to admit this in person, and I never will for the rest of our lives, But I'm scared James. I'm scared of what's going to happen...I'm such a git! _

_We've only been out of school, and I'm dying to get back already. Pathetic, isn't it?_

_-Padfoot_

"What's he say, dear?" Mum asked as I sat the letter down. I spooned a large bite of porridge on my spoon and licked it off before replying.

"His parents are trying to pressure him into the dark side. It sounds really bad."

"Well, James, he knows that he's welcome here anytime he wants, right? And Lydia—darling Lydia, they can come over whenever they need to, and stay as long as they want." Mum offered.

"I don't know if he knows that, but I'll tell him. I'll see if he can come and stay for a week or two, if that's alright?"

"Yes, Dear, that's most certainly fine by me."

After breakfast, I went upstairs and wrote a reply to Sirius' letter.

_That really sucks, mate. Remember, be strong. They can't make you do anything that you don't want too. And remember, when the going gets tough, I'm here._

_Mum wanted me to remind you that you have a continuous, upstanding offer to stay with us whenever you like. For as long as you like._

_Why don't you see if you can come round for a few weeks? We can practice flying, go to Flortesque's—anything, really._

_I kind of wish we were back in school, too._

_-Prongs_

I tied the letter to Salazar's leg swiftly, "There you go, you little git, Now take this to Sirius, and I'm talking double time. He should get it within the hour, Capeesh?" I pointed at the snowy owl sitting on my desk, He hooted softly in reply, then flew out the window.

Lily—

"Lily, have you seen my pink shirt? I can't find it anywhere, and I was just curious if it happened to get mixed into your wash?"

"No, Petunia, It has not."

"Oh, so you haven't seen it?"  
I turned and looked at her, completely agitated, "No, I have not." She stood in my doorway pursing her lips, "Why do you need it so bad?"

"I'm going on a date," She gushed, a smile on her face. She hadn't smiled at me in ages, "With the most darling boy, Vernon. He's on the wrestling team at Smelting's." She sighed.

Ew.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" She inquired.

"No, I don't."

"What about your little friend, what's his name? The one who was always over here?"  
"Severus?"  
"Yeah, That's him."

"I'm not friends with him anymore."  
"Good," She replied, "He needed to learn to wash, anyhow. If you see my shirt, let me know."

"Yeah, Okay." I rolled my eyes as she closed the door on her way out.  
How much more pathetic could I possibly get? Petunia had a boyfriend. Petunia who had a horsey mouth, and big teeth, and drab blonde hair. That petunia.

This was so not fair.

Remus—

"What time will you be ready?" Mum inquired when we passed into Diagon alley.

"I'm not sure."  
"Okay," She looked at her watch, "It's Noon now, How about we meet in flourish and blotts at six?"

I nodded, "Sure, that's good for me."

"If you're done before that, I'll be at the tea shop." She smiled sweetly, handing me a galleon and a few sickles, "Is that going to be enough?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've got some money, too."_  
_"Okay, Have fun, Dear." I nodded and walked in the opposite direction—To Flortesque's to meet the gang. James and Sirius were already there, sitting at one of the tables in the shade.

"Moony!" Sirius called, "Oy! We're over here!" He waved me over, and I took the last few steps towards them, shoving my hands in my pocket, then sitting down across from them. "We're waiting on Lydia, and Peter, Of course."

"How've you two been?"

"Dreadful," Sirius replied with a smile on his face, I laughed lightly.

"Fantastic. The weather's been great for flying. How about you?"  
I shrugged, "I've been bored, to be quite honest. I've read every book in my possession about ten times, and I can't always sleep, unfortunately."

"Sound a bit more depressing mate, Why don't you?" James offered.  
"I'm sorry," I shrugged, trying to placate myself, "Sometimes things just really suck."

"Don't they?" Sirius agreed.

"'Ello mates. It's a nice day outside, isn't it?" Peter sat down next to James, looking at him with rapid adoration.

"Yeah, It really is." Sirius looked around. "Where the crap is Lydia? She's over ten minutes late!"

"Silly Scarlett," James muttered shaking his head, "If she's not here in five minutes, We're ordering without her."

"Sounds good to me."

"It doesn't sound good to me." Lydia remarked, and I wondered how long she'd been standing behind me.

I took in her shorts, and tank top. That's the less clothed I've seen her in a while...had her waist always been so small? Her hips always so...girly? Her tank top was tight fitting and had a scoop neck, and her hair was down and curling around her face.

Had she always looked this much like a girl?

And I was feeling something that I didn't know I could feel...

I was feeling attracted to Lydia...I'd always made myself stay away from girls. They weren't something I could have—as soon as they found out that I was a blubbering werewolf, they'd run off screaming.

But looking at Lydia, as she pulled out the chair next to me and sat down, our arms grazed. I felt an electric current flow through our arms, I stared down at our hands, up our arms, and then into her eyes. She had the same bewildered expression on her face that I had.

Lydia—

I stared at Remus curiously, I hadn't just thought...

Things had always been different between Remus and I, I'd known that. I thought it was just because I could relate to him on a level I couldn't with the rest of the guys. Remus and I shared a love for science fiction and reading, and music. We liked all of the same things. Whereas James and Sirius made fun of me for my obsession with The Beatles, Remus understood it and would listen, repeatedly with me to the White Album.

The way that my heart beat erratically in my rib cage when I saw him, I'd always thought was normal. The way that I sometimes stared at him in one of my coma's, I'd always shrugged off as me being in the zone.

Was it like...?

Did I like Remus?

I kept staring at him, his light brown hair was shaggy, his eyes were a warm, golden brown. I'd always thought him handsome. Yet, I didn't think of what that meant...

It's nothing, right?

"Why are you all staring at each other?" Sirius asked, I quickly looked away, and at the faux wood countertop of the table.  
"You know what, Padfoot, I've always wondered if they had ESP. They stare at each other a lot, like they're having some strange little conversations in their heads." I laughed lightly—nervously, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Have you been watching Star Trek again?"  
"No..." James brows furrowed together in a line across his forehead, "I really do wonder if you two are telepathic with each other sometimes."

"How awesome would that be?" Peter suggested, "If we had ESP and could all interrelate and have conversations."

"That would be helpful to the marauders," Sirius agreed.

I leaned over, trying to get myself into the conversation, instead of my brain trying to figure out if I liked Remus...

I felt my purple dangly star earring fall out, I went to grab it, and at the same time, Remus did too. Our fingers brushed again, and I felt that same electric pulse as before. He had to have felt that. What was that?

What did it mean?

"Sorry," He said, handing me the earring.

"No, It's alright, Thanks." I looked at him as I took the earring from him.

Must. Make. Self. Look. Out. Of. His. Eyes.

Five more minutes...

"You guys are doing it again..." I blushed this time, threading my earring back into my ear and not looking at Remus.

"Psht, I dropped my earring, James. Don't be such a drama queen."

Val—

"Mum, I'm just going to head out to the beach for a little while," I said, as I paused in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a glass of iced tea. I slid the sunglasses up my nose, and shook my hair over my shoulder.

"Okay, Dear," She looked at me—finally, "You're wearing the blue bandeau bikini! I like it. Don't you?"

I nodded, "It's really cute," I smiled.

"Have fun, and be back in time for dinner." I nodded.  
"I can do that." I smiled, and exited the summer house—and within twenty feet, I was on the beach.

I quickly found an untaken beach chair, and laid my towel down, plopping onto the chaise and closing my eyes relaxingly.

"I could so take you," I heard a boy say—his voice was deep, and husky, and I'd heard it from somewhere.

"As if, Rabastan. I could beat the crap out of you." I snapped my eyes opened and looked for the source of the noise.

Barty Crouch Jr., and his best friend Rabastan Lestrange, Rabastan's brother Rodolphus (Whom I always wanted to call Rudolph), and Rudolph's Girlfriend, Bellatrix Black—Sirius' cousin, who were all in Slytherin, were walking on the beach. Of course, all of them were wearing black swimwear.

Bellatrix was actually really pretty. Most Slytherins were not. She just happened to be an exception. Her dark hair was ridiculously curly—in full ringlets. Her eyes were wide and deep set—the same color gray as Sirius' and her face structure was very proportionate.

You know, I had never noticed it before but Rabastan and Rodolphus were very attractive as well. I'll say again, Most Slytherins are unattractive. Take Snivellus for example, _No offense Lils_.

Rabastan and Rodolphus had the same dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes. They had ridiculously long lashes, and high cheek bones. They both were actually really pretty...

They looked like someone I knew...

Sirius—

"I've had enough," Mum slammed her fist down on the table, nearly knocking over my glass of water, "You've had plenty of time to decide. So now, it's final, Sirius. I'm deciding for you. You are a Black—and do you know what that entails?"

I gave her a haughty look, "That I'm supposed to hate everyone that's not a pureblood."

"You don't understand. It's our magic—Why should we give it to those Mudbloods?"

"We were all Mudbloods at one point. What makes someone Pureblood? A wizard who marries a witch who have a wizard who marries a witch? I don't believe in 'pureblood'."

"How are you my son? You aren't a black, the things you're saying—those are blasphemous!" Father Roared.

"I'm sick of you thinking that you aren't better than everyone else," Mum objected, "Go up to your room and think about this. You're better than the Muggle scum, and I don't want you leaving your room until you're able to accept that." I slammed my knife down into the table, standing up loudly and walking to the highest floor—my bedroom—and what used to be my sanctuary. It was far from that, now, though. Mum and Dad were able to leak through the walls of my room—the walls that were plastered with Muggle pictures. Muggle pictures that had been attached to my home with a permanent fixing charm.

I was so sick of them, So sick of them both. I can't stand it anymore. I grabbed the stack of letters off my desk, reading the funny things I'd gotten from Moony and Prongs and Wormtail and Lydia.

For example, the series in which James and I tried to decipher what the visit at Flortesque's had meant for Lydia and Remus, for it appeared that there was something...Could that be possible? I laughed as I recalled that day...

I sighed, as the memory came to an end and shuffled through the letters for something else funny to read.

'_Mum wanted me to remind you that you have a continuous, upstanding offer to stay with us whenever you like. For as long as you like.'_

I was always wanted at the Potters, and that pleased me, for I certainly wasn't wanted here...

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I grabbed my trunk and loaded it with as much as I could grab, all of my school stuff, all my clothes—everything. Thankful for the charm mum had put on it to hold all the deep conditioners she insisted I used. My hair could be fabulous if I washed it in dirt.

I made sure to grab the key to the vault I had in gringotts—all of my life savings.

I paused at the door, concocting the plan in my head, I grabbed my bag of floo powder, as my eyes fell on James Bond's cage, who was currently out hunting. It would save me money not to buy a new one.

I grabbed James Bond's cage, and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mum shouted as I reached the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Why? When are you coming back? I told you to STAY IN YOUR ROOM."

"Oh, yeah? Well you know what? _I'm just like the muggles_. _You're_ just like the muggles." I looked at her, hoping it'd be the last time I'd look at her for the rest of my life.  
"You're no son of mine," She shook her head violently, "No. Son. Of. Mine." She emphasized, I opened the door, wheeling my trunk forward. When I turned to shut the door, I looked at her with a placid face.

"You're no Mother of mine," And shut the door swiftly behind me. I could get to Diagon alley, and then find an empty grate somewhere and be to James before tomorrow.


	6. 5 Good Times Bad Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Teen Beat I'm referencing in this chapter actually came out October 1976, not August 1976. Just for clarifications. Yes, it was real. I've seen it.

And the song, is "Good Times, Bad Times," –Led Zeppelin.

Note: In reference to the review I've recieved from "lala500," a completely anonymous review that I'll be honest--peeves me greatly. Firstly, it was someone who was critiquing my story. That's fine by me, if you're going to critique it, that's fine--but give me examples. Firstly, I noticed a lot of improper grammar--which I always find hilarious in someone telling you that you suck. There's nothing that I felt that I could take from her review. So I ask, please, for the critiques, please, provide the details with your critique.

From her review, I felt the need to say this--my story doesn't get started until they start their sixth year. Until that happens, this is all the back story. I'm sorry if some of you feel that some of my characters aren't needed. However, I like all six of my characters, and they all serve their purpose. For a while--I swear I wrote this note somewhere---my story is mainly fluff, superficialness, because Sirius and James, even Lily, all need to grow up. They're maturing, and I'm showing that.

I'm sorry if some of you don't like my story--if that's the case, don't read it.

___________________________________________________________

James—

"Prongs," I heard the clearing of a throat. I tossed in my sleep, such a weird word to hear in dreamland. I sighed into my pillow and thought of Lily..."Prongs..." The voice began getting louder. Was I dreaming I was in a maze or something? "OY! PRONGS!" I felt a pillow smack into my head several times, I covered my head, and turned over, falling onto the floor, hitting my bum hard on the floor.

"Merlin's Beard, Padfoot! What are you doing in my bedroom at three o'clock in the morning!?"

"Liberating myself."

I felt my eyes widen, I had no idea what to expect next.

"You're not, You know..."

"No, James, I'm not gay! Bloody Hell! I just escaped from my home. I'm taking up your Mum's offer. She heard me come in, actually. I am staying with you for the remainder of the summer."  
"What?" I was surprised—more shocked, actually. "What happened?"  
"I ran away," It was about time he stood up to his parents, "I'd finally had enough."  
"What was the final straw, mate?"

Then Sirius launched into telling me everything—how his parents had been 'punishing' him for not agreeing with them. How for the last few weeks, he'd been told that he was a Black and he'd start thinking like one. I couldn't possibly imagine what life must have been like for Sirius. I was glad that he was here, though.

"How about we get Remus and Lydia and Peter over tomorrow?" I asked, "They'll want to make sure you're okay." I offered.

I didn't add that Sirius looked the most depressed I believe I have ever seen him in my life. I couldn't blame him—I could only imagine how it'd be if I were the one who had just run away.

"Sure, that sounds good," He agreed.

I grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote three copies of the same letter.

_Sirius ran away from home. All is good though, he's here with me, and he's safe, and he's okay. Come 'round my place tomorrow, if you'd like. Sirius would enjoy your company, I assume, as would I. You know how my mum is, time isn't going to matter. Take Sirius arriving at two in the morning, for example. _

_I'll hopefully see you all tomorrow._

_James_

"Okay, Mate. Let's get some sleep." I nodded to the second twin bed in my room, "You can have that bed." I looked around, "We'll deal with where to put your stuff tomorrow, I'm bushed." I fell back onto my bed, "You know where the bathroom is," I pointed to the door on the westward facing wall, "You can go and clean up, whatever you'd like. I don't have any fancy conditioner though, mate. I'm going back to sleep though. I'm glad you came here. G'Night, Padfoot."

He opened his trunk, pulling out a pair of his pajama's I'd seen him wear in school, "Night Prongs," He said before shutting the bathroom door behind him. I was asleep in about thirty seconds.

Lydia—

"Is eight o'clock too early?" I asked Mum as I sat at the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand—on my Fourteenth cup? Sixteenth cup? I'd lost count after ten.

"I don't think it would be, dear." She replied as she sketched onto a sheet of paper. Some local ballet company was doing Swan Lake—and she was making the costumes. She'd been talking about them nonstop, actually.  
"Can I take the car?" I asked, "I know where James' house is and how to get there." I tried to look responsible. I'd gotten my Muggle driver's license almost as soon as I'd gotten home from school. It drove Luke completely batty—he was looking forward to holding it over my head all summer.  
"Yes, that's fine." I looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock. I had been up and waiting for three hours to go to James' house.  
"Okay, Well I'm going to get dressed, and then I'm leaving." I hurried upstairs and to my bedroom, throwing on a pair of knee length khaki shorts and a Led Zeppelin Shirt that Luke had gotten me for my birthday that year. It was tighter than I liked my shirts, but it was the first shirt on the laundry pile. I squirted my hair with water, trying to kill the frizz, and then after lacing up some green low tops, I grabbed the car keys and headed outside. Mum had bought Luke and me a car for our sixteenth birthdays. It was very strange, considering I did not need one—at all. Once I turned seventeen I would be able to apparate, and then, what'd be the point in the car? She'd assured that it would eventually come in handy, and that it was a 'Muggle' tradition, and she couldn't help herself.

She had gotten me a light blue VW beetle. Blue because—they 'don't make purple cars, sweetie.' Luke had a yellow Shelby GT Mustang. I actually liked my car better...

I listened to the radio as I cruised the country side. The radio was having a good day, I sang along, _"In the days of my youth...I was told what it means to be a man...And now that I've reached that age, I've tried my all the things the best I can...No matter how I try I find my ways..." _I hummed along_," ...Good times, bad times, you know I've had my share..." _It was a good distraction.

Finally, at twenty after eight, I was pulling up to the Potter's house. I parked the car by the curb and walked up to the door, knocking loudly.

"Lydia! Dear, What are you doing here?" Cindy—James' mum answered the door.

"I'm here to see him," I clarified, "James wrote me at about three in the morning. Is he all right?" She nodded.

"I was just about to have a cup of tea and a spot of breakfast, come join me while we wait on the boys to wake up."

I followed her into the kitchen, where she sat me down and began milling about over the stove, "I'm so glad that you came, dear." She admitted, "I so wish I had a daughter, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Then I wouldn't have you, Darling." She smiled.  
I had forgotten how much I loved James' mother.  
"So tell me," She sat down a cup of tea in front of me, "What's going on with your love life?"

And I launched into telling her all about it. That one boy who I hadn't been able to start thinking about for as long as I could remember.  
"That does create a problem, doesn't it? I think that you should tell him though. You never know what he might say." She suggested.

I felt my cheeks turning red, "I couldn't possibly. It could potentially ruin everything."  
"Oh, Lydia, Always melodramatic, are we not?"

I laughed lightly, tracing my finger around the lip of the mug, "I don't know how things would turn out. Getting up the guts to do that would be difficult."  
"But once you do, your life will become so much better." She assured, "Trust me. Mine did." I looked at her lovingly. She was almost like another Mum to me.  
"Well, I doubt that he even likes me back. He could do better, I know he could."  
"Nonsense! You're an amazing young woman. You're independent, and intelligent, and creative, and beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I heard a rap on the door, "Could you get that dear? I don't want the biscuits to burn."

I stood up, nodding and walked back to the front door, swinging it open. On the doorstep was Remus Lupin.  
"Hey, Lydia."  
"Hey Hey Rems." I smiled, "I didn't know you were coming."  
"We've got to check on Padfoot, Don't we?"

Remus—

"You know what, Dear?" James' Mum asked as I sat down at the table. "I'm almost done with breakfast. Would you be a dear and go and wake them up? They've slept long enough." She smiled warmly at me, and as I nodded I pushed away from the table and walked towards James' room.

I couldn't help but notice, especially with my thoughts—they way that they'd always been—however, had I never really noticed how tight Lydia wore her shirts? Was this a new thing, or had she always...

Sirius and James were easy enough to wake, all of breakfast was spent in light hearted conversation. It wasn't until they'd gone back upstairs and changed into clothes, as we'd headed out to James' backyard for a walk around the area that the subject was finally approached.

"They told me that the time has come—it's time to decide where I stand. 'the great war is on the brink of your future, you're a black, and certain things are to be expected of you,'—they kept telling me over and over again. 'Join the dark side, kill the muggles, blah, blah, blah!' they told me that I needed to fight for the cause. I told them I planned on it, if a war were to arise, but then they emphasized I was on the wrong side, and that I was a disappointment. I told them I'd rather die fighting against 'The Dark Lord' and that I would before I'd join sides with them. Wizards are just wizards, right? We've all got the same magic no matter who our parents were! The blood that flows in wizard veins are the same as the blood in Muggle veins. It comes down to that we're all human. And we all have a right to life."

"You didn't say that, Did you?" James asked incredulous. His eyes were as big as the roses that climbed up the garden fence.

Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets, flipping his hair out of his eyes, "Yeah, Actually, I did."

"Oh," Lydia sighed, "I'm sorry, Sirius."  
"Don't be," He looked offended, "It felt good. Standing up to them felt amazing."

"I can't imagine what I'd feel like if my parents were that cruel," Lydia remarked, tossing her curls over one shoulder, than to the next—After years of knowing her I'd picked up that this was a nervous habit of hers. "So the 'Great War'—it's coming, isn't it?" She looked scared. I wanted to envelope her into a hug and never let her go.

This would be bad because eventually the moon would be full, and I would most likely maim her to her death.  
Sirius shrugged, letting out a low breath, "They certainly seem to think so. 'The Dark Lord,' whoever he is—he's growing in strength, apparently."

"I doubt it'd come down to a war, How many times do I have to tell you all?" James shook his head, "Wizards are intelligent people. They aren't stupid enough to seriously try and start a war over something as silly as blood purity."

I agreed with James when I was younger about this. Yet, now—he sounded improbable.

"I don't know if that's the case anymore, Prongs. You have heard the things that people are saying. You know Dark Wizards. And we aren't all intelligent,"

"Yeah, just look at Snivellus." Sirius concluded, I rolled my eyes at the interruption and continued.

"It looks as if it might happen—for real, for real. Maybe Sirius' parents are right—maybe it is time to decide where we stand."

"Are you saying that you think like they do—that only purebloods should be allowed to do magic?" Sirius automatically jumped to the wrong conclusion, shoving his hair from his brow.

"No, Padfoot, I'm not. I'm saying that if this comes to a war, we should fight." I took a side glance at Lydia, "We've got friends that aren't purebloods—and they'll need our help."

"I still say that we're worrying over nothing. The great war—my arse!" I rolled my eyes at James and fought the urge to hold onto Lydia and never let go.

Lily—

I kicked the sand hard. I had a lot to think about this summer, I thought, pushing my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose. Severus Snape, The dark, pureblood only wizard.

What happened to Sev?  
I kicked the sand again, agitated. What had happened? What had gone wrong? What had changed Sev to make him hate me?  
I knew it was because my blood was 'dirty'—actually—it wasn't even 'dirty'. It was worse than that. It was Muggle.

I was a Muggle-Born—translation?

I can't have friends, and I shouldn't be a wizard, I stood up, letting my red hair fly around me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm down—I didn't want to hit anything. I took a long, deep, reassuring breath. Everything would be okay, Lils. Everything would end up fine.

"Lily? I want to talk to you." I Closed my eyes tighter. If I pretended he wasn't there, he'd go away. "Lily?"

I didn't look back, I just walked away.

"LILY!" He shouted after me.

I couldn't look at him, I didn't have the strength, "Leave me alone, _Snivellus_." I turned on my heel and marched back towards home.

Sirius—

I was glad that I had worn my dark gray shirt today. It was the one that hugged my chest, so girls automatically looked at my extremely well developed quidditch muscles. Who couldn't want me in this shirt?

I mean, Lydia probably even wanted me a little bit. Maybe she'd notice if she stopped staring at Remus for a second. I swear, the only reasonable explanation for what's going on between them is Telepathy. I wish they'd share the secret though—Telepathy would help our Pranks so much.  
"So we're supposed to get our school supplies, However, I say we hit up Meco's Joke Shop first."

"Dude," I replied—I noticed I'd gotten the attention of a few leggy blondes, so I flipped my hair out of my eyes, and continued with a perfect smile, "That sounds like the best idea."

Meco's Joke shop was one of the last stores in Diagon Alley, next to it, was Knockturn alley—James and I had ventured down there before. It was a disgusting place. Mother loved it for some reason, but I wished that they could get housekeeping or something. There was more slime on the street alone than all of Britain, probably.

"Hey, look who it is, _Black_," I heard someone say, I automatically turned.

"Well, Well, Well, _Malfoy_. What should we do?" I watched as my brother, Scorpius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan, Bellatrix, and Barty leered at me.  
"Aw, Look at the little cousin down here with the girl Mudblood." Bellatrix replied, looking at Lydia's completely oblivious form.  
I was about to say something, "Don't. Call. Her. That." I turned to give James' a 'Kudo's'—but it was Remus with his wand out, looking at Bellatrix with hatred, "Apologize."

"Why wouldn't we call her that? It's what she is." Rabastan countered.

"Why would we apologize?" Barty finished for him, "The Mudblood can't help that she's a filthy Mudblood."

"I'll let you call me that if you admit that you're gay." We'd always wondered if they were...It was a soft subject for them. "Anyone can see that you've clearly got something going on with Barty, here." Lydia's voice was full of spite. "What? Afraid that Mummy and Daddy would disown you?" She laughed lightly, "They probably would."  
"You're brave now, Mudblood. But you won't always be. The dark lord is rising, and when he does—you'll be one of the first to go," Regulus said. I widened my eyes, I couldn't believe this—Regulus was always quick to please. But _he actually believed our parents?_

"Watch what you say, Black," I started, holding my wand aloft, "I may be your brother—and I may be a Gryffindor—but I can still kick your arse any day." I grabbed Lydia's arm and turned her around, pulling her away, "Come on guys, Let's leave these gits." I walked away, pushing Lydia ahead of me, peter was instantly in stride with me, James and Remus stood behind, and I didn't wait. They'd catch up when they were ready.

Merlin knows what they'd do to Lydia if we'd stayed any longer.

"You touch a hair on her head—any of you—and I'll hex you, I swear I will." I heard Remus tell them.  
"You will, Will you?" Bellatrix laughed.  
"He will," James confirmed, "And I'll help him."

And then, a panting James and Remus came up to us, as soon as we entered Meco's, Remus automatically hugged Lydia.  
"I'm sorry that they called you that," He said softly, using a hand to smooth her unruly hair, "I'm sorry."  
She shrugged, "I'm not. They are just jealous because I am smarter than they are. Why should I let it bother me that those ignorant gits call me that? I mean, sure the word is terrible, But it's not as if it's not true." Man, if I didn't know Lydia and Remus—and know that it was impossible—I'd think that they were dating.  
I want that kind of relationship. Obviously, there isn't one between the two of them. It's all brother and sister stuff. But, I want to be in a relationship with a girl. I had tried, but I had never found someone who was as beautiful as myself, so obviously the relationship had to end before it even truly began.

I would look harder this year...

Val—

"School's coming up soon, Care to go to the Salon today? We can get Mani's and Pedi's and new cuts!" Mum offered.

I smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Let me just call down, and let them know we'll be coming, why don't you go put your shoes on?"

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in a salon chair flipping through the new issue of Teen Beat. I landed on a picture of Farah Fawcett—she was the most gorgeous American Movie Star! And her hair was to die for! I showed Mum the picture, "That's how I want my hair cut."

"Oh, Dear, That'll frame your face and emphasize your bone structure beautifully!" She smiled. "I love it!"

And I did too...It would be quite a change from the haircut I was currently rocking. I had a middle part, a few face framing layers, but it was essentially long and straight. This was long, and wavy, and styled. Less hippie and more chic.

It was the perfect haircut to change my appearance enough to shock people.

I showed the picture to the Stylist who'd just shampooed my hair, and she began working.

I flipped the pages, landing on an article titled—"What's your Man say about you?"

I read through the article—figuring out exactly the perfect kind of boy that I needed to be with. I began making a mental list of the boys who fit that at school. I was sick of the two week relationships—I had yet to find a boy who was worth sticking with. I needed a man. Not just some silly boy who doesn't think of more than his broomstick...

This would be my year to find him, too...

I wonder if he would work...


	7. 6 Give Peace a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Give Peace a Chance" –John Lennon.

I'm mirroring this part after the first one—with one exception. James' part could not be at the end, the scene I wanted to write for him was not there. So I changed the line up a little.

* * *

Lydia—

I sat down on my floor, trying to figure out everything that I would want to take this year, singing along to my Vinyl's as I worked.

_"All we are saying...is give peace a chance...all we are saying...is give peace a chance..."_

It seemed no matter how much thought I put into packing, I always forgot something or other.

"Knock, Knock," I looked up to see Luke watching me from the doorway. "Mind if I come in and keep you company? I gave up helping you pack ages ago."

"Yeah, Sure, Bro. It's whatev, You dig?" I tried making gang signs with my fingers. Luke and I hadn't stopped pretending that we were gangsters for the majority of the summer (much thanks to all his gangster movies). He raised his eyebrow looking at me as if I were quite possibly the greatest idiot on the face of the planet. He might be right.

He laughed, "Yeah, We're square. So, you haven't really talked much about how you're liking Hogwarts," I could tell that this conversation was going to be plenty awkward, "I haven't heard anything about it really, since after your second year there. Whom're you hanging out with these days? How many boyfriends do you have?" he sat down on the floor with me and watched me with a wicked smile on his face.  
"I don't have any boyfriends," I rolled my eyes, "I hang out with two different groups. Mainly—I'm with the Marauders. That's what we call ourselves. You know—"  
"Yeah, Remus, James, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Remus, right?"

"I don't know that many Remus'..." I scratched my head, my voice loaded with sarcasm.

"You talk about him a lot." Luke insinuated, leaning over the edge of my bed and staring at me with a knowing look. I had no idea what Luke was _trying_ to say.

"He's just a really cool guy, Luke. I think you'd really like him." I replied, not letting the blush creep into my face. I wouldn't let it...I wouldn't!

"Then maybe I'll meet him tomorrow. I'm taking you to the station, Right?" I nodded. Mum had fittings for the Swan Lake costumes, "Well, You're so short, I doubt you can handle your trunk by yourself." Luke had a growth spurt over the last year—he towered over my 5'3" with almost another foot. It wasn't fair. Twins were supposed to be the same height forever.

"Yeah, Cyclops? You don't think I can handle my own trunk? It's not fair that you grew three feet without me." I replied poking his nose and going back to attempting to figure out which vinyls to take with me.

"I still have two eyes. I can't help it if you're some kind of shrimp." He rolled his eyes at the same time that I did, "And I didn't grow three feet. I'm only Six five."  
"I don't understand," I shook my head vigorously, "How can you be six five—and I be five three? Bloody Hell, you're a full fourteen inches taller than me! We're twins! This is not supposed to happen!"  
"You're a girl, Lydia—girls aren't Six five," He replied, "even if you try to act like a boy." I turned and looked at him with narrowed slits for eyes, "And only hang out with Remus."

"I have female friends," I tried distracting him, "I've told you about them, right?"  
He shook his head, "I don't think so. All I remember is Remus-James-Remus-Prongs-Remus-Padfoot-Remus-Sirius-Moony-Remus."

"I don't talk about Remus that much." I contradicted him, and it was true—I didn't. Unless you counted every other minute as much...Not that I talk about Remus _that_ much!

"You do," He argued and suddenly a great wave of understanding washed over his face, "I get it! You like him! Don't you?" he concluded triumphantly. I laughed nervously.

"No, I don't. I don't like Remus—that'd be...weird," I opposed, rolling my eyes, "Anyway, the girls—they're great. There's Lily, who's smart, and sweet, and Val, who's obsessed with herself, but funny, too."

"You like Remus! You so like him! I can tell! You're changing the subject because you don't want to talk about it!" He pointed his finger at me, his face alight. I could tell that his brain was working out that he'd just had an epiphany of some kind.

"I don't like Remus." I restated.

"You do, I know you do! We're twins remember, we've got ESP or something like that." He nodded, trying to convince me that he was right by the slight shake of his head. I rolled my eyes, let out a light laugh.  
"We don't..." I replied.  
"Well, I'm a psychic then..." He jumped to the conclusion, trying to win this argument. I remember how lucky I'd been the night he'd decided that since I was leaving for school, he'd let me win an argument. That was the first and the last time that he'd surrendered that easily.  
"You are not!" I protested—wishing that I had some sort of, get-out-of Luke bugging me card.

"Am too! And my psychic senses are telling me that you like Remus!" His face was inches from mine, he was grinning and daring me to argue back.

"I do not!"  
"You do too!"

James—

"We're Sixth Years! Can you believe it, James?" _I couldn't_, I thought as I stared at my ceiling. Two more years—we were practically seventh years already. People would look up to me even more...(as they _should_)  
"Yeah, and after this year—Hogwarts will be in desperate need of a new Quidditch Captain." I smirked—that's really all that mattered, "It'll be me, of course." I stated the obvious. I was the best quidditch player that Hogwarts had seen in years—decades probably.

Hell, maybe even in millennia...

"Why don't you go ahead and write your name on the badge, why don't you?" Sirius rolled his eyes, swinging his feet over the bed and stretching his arms high over his head.  
"It already is, Mate." I clarified, smirking, "Or perhaps you haven't noticed. It says it right under the team captain. It's little for now, but it'll be bigger next year."  
"How long as it been there?" he countered, starting an argument purely for the sake of arguing, "I've not yet seen it."  
"It's been there since my conception," I replied, smiling. I ran my fingers through my hair, and proceeded in the act of getting out of bed. I walked over to my window—a logical way to start any day. I always liked looking outside before I did anything. Just so, I could see what preconceptions that I might get from the weather. Today, the sky was light, but it was cloudy. It was a clear day; I could tell that the clouds were not rain clouds or snow clouds. They were just clouds...

But I could tell, just from the weather, today was going to be my day with Evans. Today was the day that I was going to make her see just how much she was in love with me (I don't understand why she hasn't realized it yet).  
"Man, we're getting old. I'm going to be a legal adult in just a month or so." Sirius said as he slumped on the freshly made bed (Not be me—or him, but by Mum) he tossed his tooth brush into his open trunk, "And then, the world will be mine!" He glowered, widening his eyes as if he were a madman.

"It's like a month and a half, Mate." I replied. "Aren't you jumping the gun a little?"

"Still, it'll make all the ladies crazy about me." He smoothed the color on his shirt, suddenly very aware of his appearance. I dropped my chin, looking at him with incredulity.  
"Like they aren't already." I barked a short laugh, tossing the freshly laundered socks into the top of my trunk, "How thick are you? Half the girl population at Hogwarts is in love with you." I pointed out, rolling my eyes. I didn't understand why the all liked him...I mean, sure he's good looking. However, he's not a hero...

And he's not the star of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Which is the best at Hogwarts, of course.  
"Oh yeah? What about the other half?" He asked, only proving that his brain was smaller than a pea.

"They're in love with me." I explained, it was a pity they weren't all in love with me...Not that I'd want a Slytherin to be in love with me.

The only girl in the world that I want to be in love with me...

Is the one who isn't. I'd trade all the girls who did like me, just for that _one_ to.  
"But it doesn't matter to you. You should surrender your fan girls to me." He replied as if this was the obvious response. I raised a brow, turning around to face him, my transfiguration book aloft in my hand (I really needed to stop reading it for fun...Only a matter of time before I'd turn into Remus...Or Lydia...)

"And why is that, Padfoot? Can't take competition?" He huffed, and automatically began explaining what he meant. I'd deflated his ego a few inches, it was the same thing that happens when you slowly suck all the air out of a balloon...Only Sirius isn't a balloon.

"All you care about is Evans. Take a hint mate," I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to jab my balloon with a thousand sharp knives, I readied myself for the blow, "I'm saying she doesn't like you—and never will."

I shook my head. He had no idea what he was talking about, "She will—she does. I know she does. She just can't let herself admit it." I offered.  
"Why are you so sure she does?" He asked. Couldn't he tell he was wounding my pride?

"Um, who doesn't?" I suggested instead. See, that wasn't a question I could answer. If I was being honest with myself, Evans probably didn't like me...

That much...

"No, Seriously—what makes you think that she's in love with you?" I turned my back on him, busying myself arranging my potion ingredients, making it look like I really cared about lacewing flies emptying all over my possessions.  
"It's classic—first-year stuff, mate." I explained easily, "When you like someone and you're young—you can't admit it. So instead of showing them, or telling them, you make it obvious that you don't like them. You pick on them, you tease them, etcetera. You see—she doesn't hate me. She just can't admit that she loves me."

"By that definition, it is also true that you're in love with Snivellus." Sirius replied, I could hear the laughter in his throat.

I felt my eyes widen, as I shook my head, I turned to face him (strangely amused by the way that my crazy locks moved and hit my face), "No way. That was too far, Padfoot."

"Couldn't help myself." He defended, as if it was funny even as a joke. He laughed, "So what's the real reason you pick on Snivellus?"  
"You and Evans," I sighed I shook my head, "Why can't you just understand—It's the fact that he exists, _the great slimy git_. Not that you don't enjoy tormenting him, too." I added, a hint of vehemence leaking into my voice.

"What would be different if he didn't exist? There'd be one less Slytherin in the world? Not gonna make that much of a difference." Sirius replied. I didn't see where he was coming from...

"What're you saying?" I scrunched my eyes up, questioning his sanity.  
"I'm just curious mate. I don't mind making fun of Snivellus. He does deserve it. I'm just wondering what your ulterior motive is?"

"It's simple, Padfoot. If he didn't exist, then Lily wouldn't have automatically assumed I'm such a toerag."  
"So, he's competition for your Lady Love, eh?" He elbowed me in the ribs suggestively and winked. I rolled my eyes. He was so immature sometimes.  
"As if, Lily is not interested in that...that...greasy git." I replied. "She couldn't possibly be."  
"You know, I've always wondered what he'd look like if he washed his hair." Sirius remarked, I laughed, huge, loud guffaws.  
"You're crazy."

Remus—

"Excited to go back to school, Remy?" I looked at her over my cup of tea, believing her inquisition was due to the fact that I was up before ten on a back to school day. I sat my cup down and cleared my throat.

"Sure, I mean—Of course it was nice to be out of school for summer and be at home—but I get to hang out with my friends." She laughed at me, and I wondered if maybe I had drooled a little in my sleep or something—you know that crusty stuff you get in the corners of your mouth? I felt my hand jump up, rubbing the spot I was sure it was. "What?"  
"You just saw your friends about three days ago, Didn't you all go to get your school supplies together? In that girls Muggle car?" I recalled that day...James, Sirius, and Peter were in the backseat. Peter was finally back from vacationing in Egypt. And I sat in the front seat with Lydia as she babbled about some song called, _'Sunshine of Your Love_,' that I should listen to.

"Well, Yeah, What's your point?" I didn't see what my Mother was getting at.

"You saw your friends a lot over the summer." She clarified. I didn't see them a lot...and it was different being in school.

"Not all of them. And I miss my classes—this year we get to take what we actually want to take versus what's required. I'm excited about that, as well." I replied, trying to sound like more of a dork.

"You dork." She replied, laughing at me—see, even my mother thinks I'm a dork, "Make sure you take care of magical creatures." I looked at her with an un-amused expression. My eyes were as blank as a new sheet of parchment.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I asked, my posture stiffening and my arms instinctively folding over my chest, "it's not very funny..." I replied. "Yeah, I get it, I'm the family Werewolf. So, since I'm part canine, I should be in care of magical creatures and learn about my brethren, right?"

"No, that wasn't what I meant, Remus," She looked hurt by what I'd said...But he was her that had implied it, "I think Care of Magical Creatures is very useful. If you take it—you could help out your dad and me at the Apothecary." She finished as if this was my heart's _deepest_ desire. Oh, how I love cleaning up the Owl Droppings.

"I already help you out," I groaned, "I'm not taking the class. Forget it."

"Well, I know that James is taking it," She argued, "He mentioned it when he was here last week."

"How is that an incentive? I share a bloody room with James, besides James is fine in a class by himself." I retorted.

"Oh, and Sirius is taking it. And peter," She persisted. I rolled my eyes.

"They've got James—They don't need me too. Really, they will be fine. And I'll see enough of them in the dorm." I didn't understand her determination in convincing me that I should take the subject. She appeared as if she felt defeated, so I popped a large bite of egg into my mouth, mulling over what Arithmancy was going to be like this year...  
"And that lovely girl—what's her name?" She put her hand on her chin, and looked upwards, "Oh, Yes!" She looked at me with a wicked smile on her face, I swallowed the egg quickly...she wasn't..."Lydia is taking care of magical creatures..." She gave me an _all-knowing_ look. I felt my cheeks blazon. Had Mum been reading my diary again?

Wait, I didn't have a diary...

"Lydia's got James and Sirius to hang out with. Why does she need me?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought you'd like to be in class with Lydia—I mean, she's your friend, and you don't live in a dorm with her. Surely you want to," She pushed the corners of her mouth up—the way that Prongs and Padfoot do when they've done something wrong, "You know, spend more time with her."

"Mum!" I felt my eyes widen, and I knew that my cheeks had to be red.  
"I know you Fancy her, Remy, and it's quite alright. Mustn't need to fight it." She encouraged, leaning over the table and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged her hand off, and nibbled on a piece of toast. She didn't say anything for a minute or two, so I naturally assumed that she was going to drop the subject.

"Oh, I think you do." I was wrong.

"Mum, why are you being so...I don't know...mum-ish about this?" I complained, dropping my fork altogether.  
"I want you to take that class, I'm just giving you _incentives_." She smiled as if she were doing nothing wrong.

"Incentives? Really?" I rolled my eyes.  
"If you take the class, I won't tell anyone."  
"You won't tell anyone what?" I looked at her with narrowed eyes, my voice had a distinctive nervousness to it.  
"That you fancy Lydia." She looked smug.  
I let out a long sigh, "Okay, fine. I'll take it."

Sirius—

"Now, If you've forgotten anything, let me know, and I'll mail it to you." James' Mum—who'd asked me to start calling her Mum handed me a stack of fresh laundered clothes to put in my trunk. "Have we got everything? Your school supplies? Your robes? Did you both get your brooms?" She busied around James' room poking around in drawers and in the closet. "Lots of Parchment and Quills?"  
"Yes, Mum." James assured, closing his trunk swiftly.

"How about you, Sirius?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." She put her hands on her hips and gave me a stern look, "Mum." I laughed.  
"Now, if you boys need anything. Let me now, Okay? You too—Sirius." I was grateful for how widely she had accepted me into her house. Being here was quite different from being at home. I actually felt as if I fit.

"Now let's get going," She finished, "Or we'll be late."

Val—

"Oh man, Are we going to be late?" I questioned Mum and the new beau from the front seat, "We've still got to pick up Lily." I fretted with my hair, pushing it behind my ears, and then pulling it forward again.  
"Calm Down, Vallie. We're pulling down her street right now."

As we pulled over to the curb, Lily burst outside, holding her trunk and her owl's cage aloft and practically ran to the car. She slid in next to me after pushing her trunk into the back of the car.  
"Thank God I'm out of that house—I don't think I could have taken it any longer."  
"Was it that bad?"  
"Yeah, Petunia's boyfriend was there. Vernon. How I despise him. He thinks that I go to a fancy prep school so they never let me live that down. Petunia makes it sound like Hogwarts is nerd central."

I laughed lightly, "Just ignore the silly Muggles."  
"You sound like a Slytherin," She looked hurt.  
"Oh, hush." I replied, "I didn't mean it that way at all. I just hate how they treat you. Those gits."

Lily—

"I spent a lot of time around Slytherins this summer. I just picked it up. I'm not like them, Lils, I swear." She assured me.  
I took a deep breath—I believed her.

"This year is going to be strange, I can tell already."

"What do you mean?" I felt my face crease with worry.

"Didn't Lydia tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" She had no idea what I was talking about.  
"Sirius ran away," She gasped.

"I knew that his parents were crazy, but I didn't know it was that bad," Val voiced.  
"Yeah, he's living with James now. He'll be of age in mid october though, so it's not that bad. But apparently they say that the dark lord is rising and the great war is only inches from happening."

"The great war?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rose a brow.

"You know. The whole Pureblood vs. Mixed blood thing."  
"Oh," She looked as worried as I was now, "Let's talk about something happier, Lils." She pleaded, I took a deep sigh. She could be like that.

"Okay, What do you want to talk about?"

"Boys," Val shrugged, I rolled my eyes and laughed loudly.


	8. 7 Sorcerer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Sorcerer" –Stevie Nicks.

* * *

Sirius—

The train was nearly empty when we arrived. Mrs. Potter was so worried that we'd be late, we got in our compartment, and settled and it was just barely Ten Thirty. I was pleased. I had snagged the window seat, and James had opted for sitting next to me.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror—I mean, window. My God! I was a handsome devil.

"What do you think Evans' type is?" James inquired. I took my attention away from myself, and turned to him.  
"I'm not sure." I thought about it briefly, before responding, "She always comments on how you're so mean. Perhaps you should try being nice to her?"  
"I'm nice to her!" James objected, his face beginning to turn red. James' temper was horrible. He was so quick to lit the anger fire or whatever.

"To her, sort of. You pick on her best friend."  
"So, you're saying we should have never picked on Snivellus, are you?"  
"Good Heavens, No! Snivellus asks for it, Prongs, I'm just suggesting that maybe you don't do it in front of her. Women are not automatically in love with you. That's your fault. It takes wooing." I explained.  
"What do you mean?" Hadn't anyone explained this to him before?

"First of all, You have to dote on her. Girls don't like it when you tease them. You have to make it personal, too. Stop calling her Evans. That's about as impersonal as it gets. If you want her to love you, as you do her, you have to make it personal, Prongs."  
"I call everyone by their surnames," He argued.

"Yes, it's quite alright for a friend to call a friend that. C'mon mate—Calling your girlfriend or your Lady Love or whatever by her first name is very cold."

He pushed my shoulder, and I looked at him with a questioning look. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked, throwing his hands into the air. I used my palm to smooth my shirt—for his brisk touch had startled the fabric.

"I don't know?" I offered, Smiling, I continued, "What matters, Mate, is that I'm telling you now."

"Okay," He looked at me as if he were actually listening now, "What else?"  
And so I gave him all the pointers. Complimenting goes a long way. Smelling nice is always good—because then girls instinctively lean in closer to you. This is also good, because it makes them want to get closer and closer and closer to you, to the point where they're touching you. A simple touch on the arm is very intimate. Good dental hygiene and hair care cannot be stressed enough. Although, I assured James that for his look he wouldn't need to invest in Deep Conditioners. What I didn't tell him is that I couldn't handle his hair being as soft and wonderful as my own.

"What is this? Some kind of 'get a woman' class?" Remus popped in, shoving his trunk above the seat across from me.  
"James is very uneducated. Watching him try to woo Evans is depressing. I should help him out, Yeah?"  
Remus snorted, plopping down into the seat, "Oh yeah. Because, Padfoot, you're such a great person to give advice."

"I am an excellent person to give advice!" I objected.

"I thought you told me to not call her Evans?" James asked, I laughed—turning to Moony.

"You know what, Moony?"  
He shook his head, "I have the feeling you'll tell me anyway, so Pray tell, Continue!"

I laughed, "Dork, Okay—Anyway, Moving on. James didn't know that he shouldn't call Lily, Evans. He thought that it was quite alright for him to call her Evans."  
Remus laughed—he even understood, and he'd never dated anyone!

"You're joking?" Remus asked, raising a brow.

"I wish, Moony, I wish." I sighed. "James has a lot to learn."

"Why didn't you guys tell me I was doing things wrong?" James looked back and forth between the two of us. He was about to go into a hissy fit.

"Because it's been funny to watch you try." Remus answered, his laugh booming through the compartment—and echoing through the train. It was quite cool, actually.

Lydia—

"You don't have to come with me, Luke. James and Sirius and Remus will be in the compartment. They can lift my trunk for me. It's not a big deal." I pleaded.

"No way! I'll help, baby sister."  
"Luke," I stopped, putting my hand on my hip, "I'm three minutes younger than you. I'm hardly your baby sister."

"You're younger. You're the baby." I groaned, running my fingers through my hair.

"You better not embarrass me, Luke. I'm warning you." I remarked as he put my trunk onto one of the trolley's—he still wasn't letting me push it.

"Don't worry. I won't tell your mates that you fancy Remus."

"I don't!"

"You do!" I turned to him, keeping my face collected.

"I do not." I emphasized each syllable.

"Do too,"  
"Do not,"

"Do too,"  
"Do not,"

And that continued until we reached the train. After first year, Luke had always walked through the barrier with me. I suppose I could not blame him, it was the only bit of magic that he ever really got to see. I should take him to Diagon Alley sometime...

The train was about half full, and finding Sirius, James and Remus proved easy—I just had to follow the sound of their laughter.

"Hey Lyd," James was the first to acknowledge me.

"'Ello Scarlett," Then, Said Sirius.

"Lydia! You're finally here!" Lastly, Remus, he quickly got to his feet, "Here, let me help you with that." He pulled Gandalf out of my hands and slid him up and on top of Remus' trunk.

I turned around to grab my Trunk from Luke, but he only smirked.

Luke stepped forward, placing my trunk up on the metal rack.

"What're you up to, Luke?" Sirius inquired, looking at my twin brother.  
"Eh, You know—I can't help but notice that Lyddie is growing up." He put a hand over his heart and wiped an invisible tear from his eyes. I rolled my eyes—the smart arse.

"She is, She is." Sirius agreed.

"I just wanted to make sure that the two of you," he looked at James and Sirius, "Keep a good eye on her." I was the only one who noticed that he only mentioned Sirius and James—I looked to see if Remus noticed, and I saw that he was staring at me. I rose an eyebrow and pursed my lips.

Remus turned and looked at Luke, "Trust me, she can take care of herself. She proved that to us over the summer." Sirius burst out laughing.

"Well, she talks a good game, But I'm worried about how the little shrimp would hold up in a fist fight."

"Thanks a lot, Luke." I stuck my tongue out.

"And, there's also this—boys. Her heart is fragile. Don't let anyone break it."  
"Does that mean that she has her eyes on someone?" James asked, looking thrilled.

Remus—

"Well, Yeah, but she told me she'd hex me if I told you all about it." Lydia smacked Luke hard on the arm.

"I told you not to say anything!" She hissed.

"I didn't tell them who you fancied, Calm down!" He responded, laughing at her.  
"Oh, C'mon." James pleaded, "You've got to tell us."

Luke glanced at Lydia for a long moment, a smirk plastered on his face. Her face, however—was scarlet red. "If you tell them, I'll kill you. The killing curse may be against the rules—but I'll make an exception for you."

"Hey, Don't worry about it. It's not worth her killing you over." James said.

"Yeah, We'll get it out of her." Sirius commended, "It'll be easy."  
"Okay, Good deal." Luke bent down and hugged his sister, and Lydia just stared at him with narrowed eyes, "See you at Christmas, Baby Sis."

She nearly growled, "Don't call me that."

"Whatever, Lyddie. I'll see you."

And he left. Lydia slumped down into the seat across from James, and I sat back down next to her.  
"So?" James inquired, kicking her knee softly, "Who's the boy?"  
She narrowed her eyes. "The giant squid."  
"Really? What a lovely couple you'd make," Sirius replied. "You could live in a lovely little garden, under the sea. And I'd come visit you and your Half human-half squid babies and have sexual relations with the mermaids."  
"And I'd feed you to the grindylows." She replied spitefully.  
"Ouch."

"Come on," James persisted, "You know who I like."

"Who doesn't?" She retorted, laughing.

"Hello Boys, Lydia." Val popped into the compartment, taking the seat next to Lydia. Which left one seat. The one next to James, and as Lily entered—I knew Val had done this on purpose, "Have a nice summer?"

Val had changed her look again—Her face was covered in make-up. Her hair so stiff I'm surprised it didn't fall off in sheets.  
"I had a fantastic summer," Sirius replied grinning ear to ear.  
She looked at him with a soft smile, "Me too."

Val—

Why hadn't I thought of that before? Silly Vallie. It made so much sense.

"What about you, Lily?" James turned to her. Oh, I was so wicked. Making them sit together like that.  
"What about me?" She looked bewildered. I think this was the first time in history that James had called her Lily.

"How was your summer?" His face looked so soft and so kind—I didn't know that James could look so sincere.

"Oh," She looked away, "I don't know. It was rubbish, actually."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied, a genuine smile on his face.

What the bloody hell?

"Why?" She looked at him, completely confused. I didn't blame her, I was just as confused. Why was he actually being this nice to her?

"Everyone deserves to have a good summer vacation." He replied. I silently cursed the fact that Lily was still wearing her giant sunglasses. I could usually tell what she was thinking by the way that her eyes looked. Now, however—her eyes were covered. What was she thinking?

"Yeah, I guess."

"Something wrong?" He asked. I looked around at other people's reactions. Sirius, Remus and Lydia were talking about something called 'The Marauder's' or whatever.

She looked irritated.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back. Running her free hand through her red hair.

He shrugged, "It just looked like something was—or is bothering you. I just wanted to know if you want to talk about it."

Oh My Stars...James Potter...was being nice to Lily?

I picked up my long necklace and began twisting the beads in-between my fingers. Why was he being so nice to her? I mean, I know that he fancied her and all, but he'd always been big-headed arrogant Potter.

Whereas now—his head was normal sized.

And he was being real.

The world was ending...

Hell had to have just frozen over.

Lily—

I blinked, not knowing what to say. "How was your summer, James?"

"Avoiding the question, I see. My summer was radical."  
"Really?" I asked, my voice as flat as a sheet of parchment.  
"Sure. I have nothing to complain about. The weather was nice—I got in a lot of flying time. I got to spend some quality time with my friends. I'm not sun burnt—like I was last year. I didn't get any broken bones. I've got nothing to complain about." His answer shocked me. I've asked James before how his summer was. This was an answer that I've never received in my life. In the existence of knowing James Potter.

His answer made me had to question—was James actually _real_?

"Why do you look so scared?" he looked disappointed—vulnerable, even. Imagine that! James Potter—**vulnerable**. But my eyes weren't lying.

"I, Uh," I smiled sweetly, "I was just thinking about how I really uh," I looked at Val for help.

"We're going to go change into our robes, Right Lydia?" Lydia's head snapped up at Val's question. She looked confused, looking back and forth between Val and myself.

"Um, yeah." She replied standing up and grabbing her carryon bag.  
"We'll be back," I smiled, grabbing my own bag.  
"Okay..." James stammered, looking even more disappointed.

When we made it to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me, slumping against the wall.

I looked at Lydia and Val—as bewildered as I felt.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." Val responded shaking her head.

"I told you." Lydia replied, looking smug.

"Told me what?"  
"That James was awesome."  
"I don't know how I feel about this," I replied, pulling my fingers quickly through my hair.

James—

I looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius, I laughed, "What just happened?"  
"You shocked her, mate. I bet she's hyperventilating in the toilets right now." Sirius offered. I widened my eyes, then snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied. "One for team Potter!"  
"Why do you get a point? You weren't even really wooing her, Prongs." Sirius pointed out. I narrowed my eyes.  
"I get a point, because she's not ignoring me anymore. That's an improvement."

"Yeah, That's true. She actually talked to you." Remus remarked.

"This is going to by my year," I remarked—and it was. Evans was going to realize this year that she was madly in love with me, I was sure of it.

"You say that every year, Prongs." Remus pointed out.  
"Yeah, and it's never been your year."  
"Well, sooner or later it has to be right?" They didn't respond, "Right?"  
"Sure," Sirius drug out the word and turned to look at himself in the window.  
"I have to ask," Remus looked at us, interrupting my daydream of Evans.  
"Yeah?"  
"Who do you think Lydia fancies?"

"I don't know, mate." Sirius shrugged.  
"I know who it's not." I concluded, "It's not me. It's not Sirius. It's not Snivellus, Rabastan, Barty, Scorpius, Rodolphus, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, that pudgy bloke from Hufflepuff, we can rule out all of the Ravenclaws—you know how much they annoy her. 'Smart little freaks always thinking they're right!'" I tried to mimic Lydia's voice, but failed. The guys laughed at my attempt, "I swear, she's nicknamed all of them 'God.' So that leaves Peter, Remus, The tall bloke in Hufflepuff with green hair, the bloke in Hufflepuff who's name is Larry or Gary or something, or the really tall bloke in Hufflepuff who has huge muscles, and the bloke with the striped socks."

"You only counted people in our grade."

"Yeah," I replied, "Because we know she wouldn't date younger—she's always complaining at how immature they are. Though why she's a judge of maturity, I'll never know."

"What about older?" Sirius asked. I nodded thoughtfully, "I wouldn't doubt it."  
"I think it's the bloke with the striped socks." I shrugged.

"I think it's Peter," Sirius replied laughing, Remus and I looked at him with inquisitive glances. "I'm only joking. She hates peter. We can put him on the not list."  
"Now that I think of it, I used to always think that she liked you, Moony." I scratched my chin.

"Yeah right," Sirius remarked, "That's like dating your brother."  
I shrugged, "Not really."

"Yes really." I turned to look at Remus.

"What do you have to say on the matter, Moony?"

"Well, Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck, "The bloke with green hair, of course." He finished quickly.


	9. 8 I am the Walrus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"I am the Walrus" –the Beatles

* * *

Lily—

I pulled my sunglasses off and looked at my tired eyes. I grabbed the makeup bag that I'd snuck out and began dabbing concealer on my eyes. "I mean, if he really thinks that after five years of making fun of my best friend and being a slimy git, I'll just automatically like him, he's wrong. If he thinks I'll even like him after that, then well," I trailed off.  
"Then what?" Val asked, sitting on the sink and watching me.

"Then he's," I put down the stick of concealer, and swept powder over my face before answering. "Wrong?"  
Val began giggling, "Lily Evans putting on makeup for James Potter. I never thought I'd see this day..."

I felt my cheeks blazon, "I am not doing this for James." I put down the eye shadow applicator, "I wear makeup for me." I replied, "And that's the way it has always been."  
"Yeah, Okay." She replied, "What do you say, Lydia. Is she putting on the makeup for James or for herself?"  
Lydia shrugged, "I think it's both."

"Both?" Val questioned.  
"Yeah, Lily likes wearing makeup to make her feel better," Lydia explained, "But I do think part of her motivation is for James."

I put the eye shadow back in the bag and zipped it up.

"I'm not doing this for James."

Lydia-

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I wasn't one who frequently fixated myself on my appearance, but now I felt the need to. I looked at my dirty blonde hair, chaotically cascading down my shoulders. I saw my eyes. My regular blue eyes popping out of my face. I was pale. That was okay though.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, revealing my purple star earrings. My favorite pair. I smiled, pulling my necklace out of my shirt. It was a brown chain with little wooden beads on it and a peace sign. I got it when we went to America a few years back. I loved the American culture. The hippies.

They were amazing. I fluffed my hair, teasing it, with my fingers.

"Stop that." Val objected.

"Why?" I asked, I liked making my hair messy.

"You're going to make it frizzier. You really should use more product on your hair."

"Oh, excuse me, miss I have naturally straight hair. Using product is a hassle."

"I agree." Lily threw in. "I have to use all sorts of stuff to keep my hair from waving." I looked over her long, thick, red hair. I'd kill for her hair. It was gorgeous. In addition, her natural tan. She was so lucky.

James-

"I got to hand it to you Mate. Lily has seemed the most interested in you in the last ten minutes than she ever has in her life...Maybe you're right." Sirius said, Finally taking my side..."And man...Did you See Val this year? Those edgy bangs...and her haute couture clothes. She looks nice." He smiled strangely. He'd always paid attention to Val's changes in look. I don't understand why.

Remus shook his head, and placed his bookmark in his dusty tome. "Maybe it's time?" He raised his shoulders, "Then again, You growing up can only help matters." He replied. I looked at him offended.

"I'll ignore that comment,"  
"Go ahead," Remus shrugged, "But I still said it."

"Maybe we're all growing up," Sirius replied, looking away from the window. "I finally stood up to my parents, James is starting to understand how to woo a woman."

"Shut up!" I contradicted.

"So it's time to have serious relationships, is that what you're getting at, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius-

"Serious relationships?" I asked.

"Think about it, Padfoot." Remus answered. "We're almost of age. Your seventeenth is in a few weeks."

"Merlins beard! You're right. I hadn't thought about that."

"You did too," James protested, "You were talking about it last night."

"Yeah, well, I haven't thought of how it affects my love life. It's time to start being serious about girls. We'll be getting married in a couple of years."

"Oh god, we'll be getting careers in a couple of years." James echoed my concerns.

"We're old." I groaned. How long was it going to be before I got gray hair and wrinkles!? Oh imagine! What if I have gray hair when I'm thirty! Father is aging gracefully, but Regulus is already getting grays. I don't have any, of course. If I did I would magic them away. Cover them up with Muggle products, which Mum would never approve of, but she can sod off, the nasty pureblood loving trash.

"We aren't old." Remus protested. "Our lives are going to get more exciting..." he looked out the window, in one of Lydia's living comas.

Nervously, I asked, "Does gray hair come with that?"

Val-

When we returned to the compartment, the guys were all standing up. James was leaving, and Remus was close to follow. I lagged around, letting Lily and Lydia exit, leaving only Sirius and myself. He was staring at himself in the mirror.

I mean, Window...

He looked so sexy when he was trying to get his bangs to lay just right.

"Did you see the way they were acting?" I asked, Sirius turned and looked at me. I felt myself melt.

"Who?"  
"James, and Lily, Stupid." I laughed lightly, smiling.

"Oh, Yeah." He looked at me. Something about those gray eyes had always made me happy...his jaw line...his face...

"Let's get going?" I suggested, and we followed the steady line of exiting students. We finally found the rest of the gang, and all piling into a carriage, headed for Hogwarts.

No one said much as we entered the great hall. I kept looking at Sirius out of the corner of my eyes, Lily was freaking out over how nice James was being—and in part because she didn't want to see snivelly, and Lydia and Remus were chatting away about 'Star Wars,' a hundred kilometers an hour. Whatever Star Wars was...

We sat down at the Gryffindor table. And I made sure—I sat down next to Sirius. He gave me a smile as we sat. His teeth were even sexy...

Remus-

It felt weird to be back at Hogwarts, so much had been going on lately. Especially in America...with their daft president, Nixon, I believe his name was.

Strange things were going on here too...Just look at Sirius' parents. And this 'Dark Lord' person. They believed with such entirety that people who weren't purebloods shouldn't have magic. They didn't like half bloods...

How long would it be before they started hunting down halfbreeds? Wouldn't they think that halfbreeds desecrated the wizard race?

People like me. Werewolves. I hated thinking that word. It was all because of Fenrir Grayback, too. I didn't know much about him...Except it was because of him I was the way I was. It was because of him I had to live this cursed life.

I would never have the things other people had. And it was all because of him.

"Remy, staring at your mashed potatoes isn't going to make them disappear."

I looked up, Lydia was smiling at me, "I plan on eating those," I said with a laugh, spooning a bite into my mouth, "Not staring at them to make them disappear. I'm hungry."  
She laughed at me, "Oh, Silly Remus..." She shook her head.  
"You really think I'm funny?" I asked—I'd heard sarcastic before—and dry wit. But no one had ever called me funny.  
"You make me laugh, don't you?" I thought about it. She did laugh a lot at the things I said.  
"Yeah, I do seem to do that." I smiled, "Well how about this one...I am he is you are he is you are me and we are all together. See how they run like pigs from a gun see how the fly...I'm crying. Sitting on a cornflake...Waiting for the van to come. Corporation t-shirt stupid bloody Tuesday, man, you've been a naughty boy. You let you face grow long. I am the eggman. They are the eggman!"  
"I AM THE WALRUS! Goo goo g'joob!" Lydia replied, laughing and looking at me as if I was the only person in the world who'd ever made her smile. It made me feel good.


End file.
